


And We'll Be Complicated (Traducción)

by Polyphemus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Stiles, Barebacking, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphemus/pseuds/Polyphemus
Summary: Stiles ya tenía demasiado en su vida con todo el asunto de la misteriosa señorita B. Realmenteestoera lo último que necesitaba, pero no había forma de cambiar el hecho de que ya no recordaba a Derek Hale ni nada relacionado a él. Y nadie podía descubrir la razón.





	And We'll Be Complicated (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And We'll Be Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027735) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> ¡Hola! Este maravilloso trabajo pertenece a [ingberry.](/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry) Yo solo me dediqué a traducirlo al español con el permiso de la autora. Todos los créditos, los chocolates y los mensajes de agradecimiento los merece ella. 
> 
> Esta es una de mis historias preferidas, y me divertí mucho traduciéndola. Espero que la disfruten.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a la autora original.
> 
>  
> 
> **ATENCIÓN:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **No autorizo a que suban o compartan mis traducciones en ninguna página web (ni en Wattpad, ni en blogs, ni en foros, en ningún sitio). Por favor, respeten esto. Si ven alguna de mis historias en otro lugar que no sea AO3, por favor, avísenme dejándome un comentario y, de ser posible, denuncien a tales personas.**

—¿Te das cuenta de que…?

—¿De que eres un veterinario? Sí, Scott. Por supuesto que sí.

A Stiles se le había quedado el brazo atorado en la ensangrentada camiseta que llevaba puesta. Gruñía y tiraba de la manga con su única mano libre, moviéndose de un lado a otro en un intento de liberarse de aquella prisión.

Scott le apartó las manos.

—Estate quieto, amigo. Sangras por todas partes.

—No por _todas partes_. Solo por el brazo.

—Deja de sangrar, Stiles —dijo Allison, asomándose por detrás del mueble—. Esta semana me toca a mí ocuparme de la limpieza.

—Oh, bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, mejor me detengo.

El resto de lo que iba a decir se convirtió en un murmullo ahogado cuando Scott le pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Tenía un corte profundo en la curvatura del hombro. Le había estado ardiendo desde que se le pasó el efecto de la adrenalina, y era más grande de lo que había pensado. Movió el brazo para ver qué tal se sentía y arrugó la cara.

—Deberías ir al médico —dijo Scott, pero a pesar de eso tomó el kit de primeros auxilios que Allison le ofreció.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo, y ya te he dicho cien veces que es muy incómodo. —Stiles se puso bizco mientras intentaba verse la herida de cerca—. Si te sirve de consuelo, no soy completamente humano.

Scott levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y frunció el ceño.

—Eres humano.

—Scott. Scott-Scotty-Scott. No lo soy, pero está bien.

—Simplemente eres mágico, pero eso no quiere decir que tu anatomía no sea humana.

—No, pero sí me hace más sensible a la magia curativa, así que no es tan grave como lo haces ver.

—¿Pudiste conseguir algo? —Allison interrumpió los murmullos indignados de Scott.

Stiles señaló con la cabeza hacia donde su chaqueta había ido a parar y ella la levantó mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos.

—Quédate quieto y podré limpiarla —dijo Scott, sosteniéndolo por el brazo para evitar que se moviera.

—¿Pero cuántos bolsillos tiene esta cosa? ¿Y por qué acabo de encontrar tres navajas?

Stiles se dio la vuelta tanto como el agarre de Scott se lo permitió y miró a Allison con las cejas levantadas.

—Porque se me perdió la cuarta.

Scott resopló y presionó la herida de Stiles con una bola de algodón. Stiles se estremeció un poco, pero se obligó a quedarse quieto a pesar del ardor. El dolor se esparcía desde la herida hasta el resto de su cuerpo en oleadas y lo hacía sentir enfermo. Apretó los dientes y la mandíbula.

—Esos gnomos son diabólicos —musitó Stiles.

Scott frunció el ceño y se detuvo por un momento.

—Creí que le habías pedido a Derek que te ayudara con eso.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Stiles al tiempo que Allison encontró el frasco de suero curativo que él siempre llevaba a todas partes.

Puso el frasco sobre la mesa y se detuvo frente a ambos chicos con la mirada fija en las cuidadosas manos de Scott. Allison sabía tanto como Stiles que Scott necesitaba tener a la manada unida ahora que uno de ellos estaba herido. Habría sido mejor que Isaac también estuviera aquí, pero nadie sabía en dónde se había metido.

Stiles como mínimo debería llamar a Lydia.

—Derek —repitió Scott—. Dijiste que le hablarías acerca de los gnomos. Creímos que ya lo habías hecho. O sea… —Scott hizo un gesto con las manos que significaba “mis sentidos licántropos se dieron cuenta de ello pero soy demasiado adulto como para decir nada”.

Los gestos eran algo completamente nuevo.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Scott. La misteriosa señorita B. me está volviendo loco con todo esto de los gnomos, sobre todo por la manera tan peculiar que tiene de comunicarse, pero estoy seguro de que no sé nada sobre ningún Derek.

Allison y Scott intercambiaron miradas mientras Scott tomaba el suero. Ahora que la herida estaba limpia, desechó la bola de algodón que había usado con anterioridad y se dispuso a humedecer otra con el líquido.

—Derek Hale —repitió Allison—. ¿Moreno, alto, destrozó todo a su paso antes de irse y regresó hace un año?

Por la manera en que Allison lo dijo, era bastante obvio que Stiles debía saber de quién le estaban hablando.

—Ah, sí —dijo, tratando de que su voz no lo delatara—. Derek. El buen Derek.

Odiaba aquellas expresiones. Las detestaba. Ya sabía lo que significaban. Esas eran las caras que ponían cada vez que algo iba mal. Hacía que se le retorciera el estómago.

—¿Qué parte de su cuerpo te pidió Derek que cortaras?

Stiles buscó algo en la expresión de Scott que le dijera que estaba bromeando. Desafortunadamente, no encontró nada.

—¿Me pidió que _qué_? ¿Y querían que hablara con él? Ustedes están locos.

—Ay, mierda —se quejó Allison, sentándose en el apoyabrazos del asiento más cercano.

Scott tenía la cabeza gacha, resignado. Cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba “ _aquí vamos de nuevo_ ”. La diversión nunca se hacía esperar en Beacon Hills.

Hubo una época en la que Stiles sospechaba de todos esos libros y programas de televisión donde a cada momento ocurrían cosas raras, pero eso era antes de que su vida entera se hubiese convertido en algo muy similar. Su vida se basaba en _eso_ , y ahora se dedicaba a lidiar con cosas raras. Ni siquiera el hecho de no ser capaz de recordar al increíble Derek lo sorprendía.

Honestamente, estaba más preocupado por llegar a casa y prepararse una deliciosa cena. Desde que los gnomos se habían puesto más fastidiosos, ni siquiera había podido comer apropiadamente. Lo cual significaba que debía mentir la próxima vez que su padre le preguntara: “¿Has estado comiendo bien?”. Y eso simplemente no estaba bien.

A partir de toda la situación de que los licántropos resultaran ser reales, habían decidido no mentirse jamás. Después de unos cuantos accidentes muy vergonzosos, habían decidido no mentirse jamás a menos que fuera algo realmente aterrador. Stiles se negaba a romper esa regla.

Sintió que la piel le picaba, aunque no de forma desagradable, mientras el suero hacía su trabajo. Scott se apartó un poco y se lo quedó viendo con la mirada distante. Stiles se sentía mal por haber preocupado a Scott, lo cual significaba que también había preocupado al resto de la manada.

—Bueno, esto ha sido fenomenal. —Stiles señaló la herida, que ya estaba comenzando a cerrarse, con la cabeza—. ¡Gracias! Creo que ya me iré a casa a prepararme algo de comer.

—Espera —dijo Allison—. No irás a ningún lugar hasta saber qué está pasando.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso entonces supongo que me quedaré viviendo aquí hasta que muera. Estaré aquí mientras se encargan de cuidar a mis futuros sobrinos y nietos y me comeré todas sus provisiones por toda la eternidad.

Se echó un poco para atrás cuando Allison lo fulminó con la mirada. Esa cara le daba mucho miedo.

—Deberías estar más preocupado por el hecho de que alguien te borró la memoria, Stiles. Esto es serio.

Stiles suspiró, abriendo y cerrando la mano del brazo herido.

—Stiles.

—Allison —dijo, sonriéndole suavemente—. No creo que alguien haya hecho eso. No con alguna mala intención, al menos. ¿Quién podría ser?

La sonrisa de Stiles no pareció haberla calmado, aunque su expresión se suavizó un poco.

—Podría ser cualquier persona. Te has encargado de lidiar con los problemas mágicos de los demás durante años. Y esos problemas mágicos puede que no lo aprecien tanto.

—Por supuesto que no lo hacen —dijo Stiles—. Pero, ¿cuál de ellos tiene el poder de hacer algo así? Lo que he estado haciendo es más bien fumigación con magia.

Scott no había dicho nada, pero estaba escuchando. Entrecerraba los ojos mientras ponía atención a la conversación. A Stiles no le gustaba cuando Scott lo observaba de esa manera. Era algo que Scott empezó a hacer después de haberse convertido en alfa. Y a Stiles le causaba temor.

—Allison, agradezco la preocupación, de verdad, pero no creo que sea nada grave. —Se levantó y recogió su chaqueta del piso.

—Stiles, por favor.

—Déjalo ir —dijo Scott, y Stiles intentó no verse sorprendido.

Se despidió y abrió la puerta con el pie.

—Les debo una. O muchas, a estas alturas.

Cuando se hubo alejado un poco, pudo escuchar a Allison decir: “¿Acaso has perdido la maldita cabeza?”.

***

La casa de Stiles se hallaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Antes de conseguirla, habían pasado años antes de que alguien hubiera querido vivir en ella. Era un sitio donde había mucha magia, y había sido invadido por una cantidad sorprendente de criaturas mágicas. Mucha gente no entendía eso, claro, y la casa tenía la reputación de estar embrujada.

No era cierto. Stiles sabía de lugares embrujados, y este no era uno de ellos.

Abrió la puerta con el hombro sano mientras la casa rugía suavemente. La puerta de la despensa de la cocina se cerró de golpe.

Él era el único que no la odiaba. La manada se negaba a reunirse aquí, y su papá se ponía como un papel cada vez que entraba, pero a Stiles le encantaba. Despertaba la magia dentro de sí, lo hacía sentir vivo. Lo mantenía en sintonía.

Además, ya no había ninguna criatura mágica. Las expulsó a todas durante los primeros tres meses con una mezcla de amenazas y negociaciones. Pero la casa todavía desbordaba energía mágica, y poseía, al igual que el jardín, vida propia.

Casi se tropieza con Stark cuando entró a la cocina. Ésta se frotó sobre sus pantorrillas, moviéndose entre sus piernas.

—Lo siento, Stark —dijo haciéndose paso hasta el refrigerador con ella a su alrededor—. Sé que estás enfadada conmigo.

La gata maulló.

—Fueron los gnomos, ya sabes. Vaya dolor de culo. Por lo menos me han hecho corretearme la ciudad de arriba abajo.

Siguió contándole acerca de los gnomos mientras preparaba la cena. Quizá sonara raro, pero Stark pertenecía a un aquelarre de brujas, así que no estaba muy convencido de que no fuera mágica en algún sentido. Y donde había magia, existía la posibilidad de poseer comprensión innata.

Stark se acurrucó a su lado mientras Stiles cenaba frente a la televisión. Este le acarició por detrás de las orejas y reposó su mano ahí.

—Es difícil explicárselo a Scott y a Allison, pero de verdad no me preocupa todo este asunto de la memoria —dijo acariciándola distraídamente. El animal ronroneó—. No siento que me falta nada. No existe ningún lugar en blanco, ¿me entiendes? No siento nada roto. No extraño lo que perdí, porque siento que no perdí nada. ¿Crees que eso tiene sentido?

Stiles la miró y ella levantó la cabeza. La cicatriz que tenía bajo el ojo izquierdo casi brillaba con una luz blanca que contrastaba con su pelaje oscuro. Siempre le había dado un aire de rudeza. Stiles tenía muchas teorías acerca de Stark.

—Quizá no tiene sentido, pero de verdad tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. ¿Has visto a Klaus hoy?

Stark se lo quedó viendo y se sintió estúpido. Pero se sintió mejor cuando le dio una ligera cabeceada.

***

—Esta semana ni siquiera le toca a él pedir la pizza —se quejó Isaac mientras ojeaba el pepperoni con asco—. Ya lo hizo hace dos semanas.

—Me habían atacado. Fue traumático. —Stiles balanceaba un trozo entre los dedos—. Además, a ti te dejaron pedirla por tres semanas seguidas cuando rompiste con Becky.

Isaac lo fulminó con la mirada mientras apartaba un pedazo de pepperoni de su trozo de pizza.

—Apenas tenías un rasguño. Como mucho.

Sí, Isaac tenía razón, pero Stiles no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Estaba a punto de quejarse del estado de la herida, que ahora estaba casi curada, cuando vio a Lydia acercarse.

—Maldita tramposa.

—Cálmate —dijo ella mientras deslizaba el pulgar por la pantalla del celular de Stiles—. Todavía no he visto nada malo.

Se inclinó hacia Allison en un intento de recuperarlo, pero Allison lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Si no quieres hacerlo tú, entonces lo haremos nosotros.

—¿Hacer qué?

Lydia veía la pantalla del móvil con el ceño fruncido.

—No hay nada. Ni mensajes recientes, ni fotos, ninguna pista.

—¿De qué mierda están hablando? —El queso derretido se le deslizó por los dedos, y estaba tan caliente que quemaba. Stiles se sobresaltó un poco.

—Derek —dijo Lydia sin levantar la mirada—. Creímos que habría alguna pista de la última vez que hablaste con él. O si estabas hablando con alguien sospechoso.

Stiles se quejó, reclinando la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá.

—Ya basta. No importa. Deberíamos estar preocupados por la nueva manada formándose al sur de la ciudad, no en por qué no recuerdo a este tipo al que ni siquiera le hablamos.

—Nosotros sí le hablamos a Derek —dijo Isaac con la boca llena. Tragó con dificultad—. Cuando no nos queda de otra.

No le gustaba la forma en que Lydia lo estaba mirando, preocupada y con curiosidad, y tampoco le gustaba que Scott todavía no hubiera dicho nada al respecto. Solo observaba, con expresión neutral, cuando hablaban del tema. Que Scott no diera su opinión respecto a algo era muy extraño, y Stiles no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

—No he estado hablando con nadie —dijo, y se encogió de hombros—. Excepto con ustedes y la señorita B., y ya saben que ella se comunica a través de Klaus.

Allison se pasó los brazos por encima de las rodillas.

—¿Estás seguro? Pudiste haberlos olvidado también. Quizá sí hablaste con alguien, pero cuando te hicieron esto desaparecieron de tus recuerdos.

A Stiles le molestaba no tener ninguna manera de negarlo.

—Deberíamos estar concentrándonos en la otra manada. Y en Kirk.

—No te atrevas a meter a Kirk en esto —dijo Lydia aventándole el celular.

Por poco lo golpea en la cabeza.

—No estoy metiendo a Kirk en _esto_. Solo digo que necesitamos hallar una forma de decirle a tu prometido que somos una manada de licántropos-guión-banshee-guión-persona mágica-guión-cazadora.

—No, no tenemos que hacer nada. Ese es mi problema.

—Claro. Si dejas que Derek sea el mío.

***

Lydia se apareció en su casa.

Se estremeció cuando la casa crujió, casi tambaleándose por completo mientras entraba. Arriba, el piano comenzó a sonar. Lydia se puso pálida.

—El hecho de estar aquí —dijo en voz baja— debería decirte lo preocupada que estoy por ti.

Él todavía se encontraba tan confundido por tener a Lydia en su casa que no podía concentrarse. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que logró que alguien lo visitara.

Stark apareció en la sala, observándolos con curiosidad.

—Oh —dijo Stiles—, Lady Gaga.

Lydia se lo quedó mirando.

—El piano —aclaró—. Está tocando algo de Lady Gaga. Buena elección.

—Maldición, Stiles, esto es serio —Lydia golpeó el hombro de Stiles con el suyo con fuerza cuando se adentró más en la casa.

Tenía los hombros tensos, pero pareció relajarse lo suficiente cuando la casa no la atacó. Aunque no lo haría. Era realmente indefensa. La mayor parte del tiempo. Stark, por otro lado, era un comodín. Odiaba a Scott por razones desconocidas, pero no parecía interesarse mucho por los demás.

Tenía pensado dejar a Lydia dentro de la casa, sintiéndose incómoda. Pero dentro de sí, sabía que ella solo estaba preocupada por él.

—Salgamos al jardín —dijo. También era mágico, pero era mucho menos intenso para los demás. Era a donde normalmente llevaba a su papá cuando venía de visita.

Se sentaron en los columpios de afuera, observando a las luciérnagas que no deberían estar ahí danzando por el otro extremo del jardín.

—No te preocupes tanto, Lyds. Yo estoy bien.

—Pero no lo estás. Entiendo que no se sienta importante para ti. Quizá. O quizá también me equivoco respecto a eso. Pero estamos hablando de tus recuerdos.

—Este tal Derek no me ha dejado ningún vacío. No siento que me falta nada. Todo se siente como siempre.

Ella movió la cabeza, escondiendo las manos bajo sus muslos.

—No voy a quedarme aquí a decirte que tú y Derek son los mejores amigos, pero, Stiles, ¿cómo sabes que no te falta nada? Si te lo arrebataron de tus recuerdos, entonces no puedes saberlo. Desapareció.

Stiles no dijo nada. El piano seguía sonando. Podía oírlo a través de la ventana de la habitación que había dejado abierta esta mañana. Ya no era algo de Lady Gaga. Era una canción familiar, pero no podía identificarla.

—¿Y si sigue ocurriendo? —dijo— ¿Y si la próxima persona a la que no recordaras fuera yo? Y luego Scott. Y luego tu papá. Hasta que no quede nada.

De pronto todo se sintió frío, y lo sentía calándole los huesos. Se estremeció.

—¿Sabes algo, Stiles? No creo que estés ignorando esto porque todo se sienta bien. Quizá eso es lo que te quieres hacer creer.

—Ay, ahórrame el sermón.

Lydia apretó la mandíbula.

—No. No lo haré. Creo que esto sí te asusta de algún modo.

Stiles volteó los ojos con incredulidad.

—Claro, sí, Stiles, no te lo tomes en serio. Está bien. Incluso si cada situación en la que Derek ha estado probablemente haya sido alterada a tal punto que la situación en tu cabeza ya no es real. ¿Puedes confiar realmente en alguno de tus recuerdos? ¿Acaso eso se siente bien para ti?

Sintió una presión dentro del pecho repentinamente. Mal. Se sentía mal.

—Lydia —dijo, y se le quebró la voz—, detente.

Y, milagrosamente, lo hizo.

Cuando el columpio comenzó a mecerse por sí solo, Lydia cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Me marcho.

Stark se subió al asiento que Lydia había abandonado y se quedaron ahí sentados, en el jardín, que se sentía mucho más cálido de lo que debería.

***

Era miércoles, y habían pasado más o menos cuatro días después del terrible y fallido encuentro de Stiles con los gnomos, cuando Klaus apareció. Stiles estaba respondiendo algunas consultas a través de su correo electrónico cuando sintió un golpecito en la ventana, y ésta inmediatamente se abrió de golpe. El viento se apresuró dentro del lugar, y las páginas del bestiario se mezclaron entre sí, haciendo que Stiles perdiera la página que consultaba antes de que pudiera ponerle la mano encima para evitarlo. Los papeles sobre la mesa salieron volando.

Se quejó con un gruñido. A la casa le agradaba mucho Klaus, y lo hacía sentir bienvenido en segundos. Prácticamente a la casa le agradaba más Klaus que Stiles y Stark juntos.

—Hola —dijo Stiles. Recogió las páginas que habían salido volando de la mesa y las pisó bajo el bestiario—. ¿Cómo te va, Klaus?

Klaus inclinó la cabeza a un lado y estiró sus plumas negras. Había una carta atada a una de sus patitas, como de costumbre, y Stiles le ofreció algo de comer del cuenco junto a la ventana antes de desatar el hilo rojo con mucho cuidado.

Desplegó la carta y apoyó la cintura del alféizar mientras leía:

_Querido Stiles,_

_Lamento mucho escuchar que aquellos terribles gnomos continúan negándose a abandonar la casa. Los términos que he establecido en mis negociaciones son los que estoy dispuesta a cumplir, y podrán obtener más sobre mi cadáver. Puede decírselo a su líder. La casa pertenecía a mi madre, y por tanto me pertenece a mí a pesar de cómo se sientan los gnomos al respecto._

_No puedo creer que mantengan mi herencia secuestrada._

_Como siempre, gracias por su arduo trabajo,_

_Señorita B._

Stiles se pasó la mano por el rostro e infló las mejillas mientras exhalaba.

Era excelente que la casa les perteneciera a la señorita B. y a su madre, pero el problema era que la tierra en la que estaba le había pertenecido al clan de gnomos durante siglos. Y resulta ser que los gnomos eran altamente posesivos con lo que les pertenecía.

Y muchísimo más aterradores de lo que Stiles se hubiera podido imaginar.

Si la señorita B. no conseguía algo más para ofrecer, Stiles no tendría otra opción. Esta vez era posible que fueran a lastimarlo en serio si volvía a los gnomos con los mismos términos. Y era poco probable que la señorita B. ofreciera alguno. Se había estado guardando las cartas muy cerca de sí, y Stiles no sabía casi nada respecto a ella a excepción de los pocos detalles que le había confiado acerca de su madre y la casa.

Stiles se sentó junto a la mesa y trató de garabatear una respuesta rápida mientras Klaus esperaba pacientemente en la ventana. Sin embargo, no se le hacía fácil saber qué decir, porque la señorita B. lo estaba comenzando a poner en una situación completamente imposible.

Ya iba por el tercer borrador cuando sintió el vibrar de su teléfono móvil. Distraídamente, desbloqueó la pantalla y terminó de escribir una frase antes de mirarla.

Soltó el aparato como si le hubiera quemado la piel.

Derek.

Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía a Derek en su lista de contactos. No se había molestado en revisar.

El mensaje decía: _Deberíamos hablar al respecto_. El uso apropiado de las mayúsculas y los signos de puntuación casi lo espantaban más que el contenido del mensaje.

Casi.

¿Respecto a qué? Era natural asumir que Derek se refería al asunto de “no te recuerdo”, pero, ¿quién se lo había dicho? Y “eso” podría significar incontables cosas que Stiles ya no recordaba.

Era posible que Lydia tuviera razón. Parecía molestarle más de lo que quería admitir. Pero ahora Derek era real. Anteriormente, no había sido más que una historia, un nombre. Ahora era un mensaje de texto, acompañado de “algo” de lo que necesitaban hablar. Era otro nivel de algo completamente diferente.

Stiles llamó a Scott. Klaus lo observaba con un odio poco disimulado que Stiles podía entender, porque Klaus había estado esperando una respuesta durante media hora.

—Hola, ¿qué hay? —contestó Scott. Stiles podía escuchar movimiento y tardíamente se dio cuenta de que Scott probablemente estaba trabajando.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—Puedo hablar.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

—Amigo, ¿le contaron a Derek?

—Claro que no.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro? ¿Lo suficiente como para jurarlo sobre la tumba de Allison?

—Eso es jodidamente morboso, Stiles.

—Pues, medidas desesperadas.

—Lydia quería contarle, claro —Scott hizo una pausa—. Bueno, ya sabes. Bueno, en realidad no lo sabes, supongo. Lydia se lleva mucho mejor con él que cualquiera de nosotros. Ella fue la primera en verlo cuando regresó, y normalmente es nuestra conexión con él.

Stiles no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello.

—Es complicado. No puedo explicar todo lo que hemos atravesado con Derek para que puedas entenderlo bien.

—Eso no me importa. Solo… ¿estás seguro de que ella no se lo dijo?

Pensar eso le dolía un poco. Confiaba en Lydia más de lo que había confiado en nadie en toda su vida.

—Nadie lo hizo. Les pedí que me prometieran que no lo harían. Hablamos al respecto, y todos decidimos que contarle a Derek complicaría más las cosas, y que en todo caso es tu decisión.

Así que se lo habían prometido a su alfa. De ninguna manera pudieron haberle dicho.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Scott.

Stiles miró el celular, volviendo a abrir el mensaje.

—Nada.

—Claro —dijo Scott sarcásticamente—. Por eso estás llamándome en medio del pánico preguntándome si Derek sabe algo, cuando normalmente ni siquiera lo mencionas a menos que alguien te obligue a hacerlo.

—Solo tenía curiosidad, Scott. ¿Acaso no nos conocemos?

—Claro que sí. Y algo pasó.

Stiles se estiró por sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza encima de su brazo estirado.

—Me escribió un mensaje de texto.

—Ay, mierda.

—Sí. Y dijo que necesitamos hablar sobre “respecto” a algo. Y si no lo sabe, entonces ese “algo” puede significar un millón de cosas horribles. Lo único que sé sobre él es que en una ocasión me pidió que le cortara una parte del cuerpo, así que, ¿quién sabe? Quizá quiere hablar sobre qué parte de su cuerpo debería cortar.

Scott comenzó a reírse, el desgraciado.

—No te va a pedir que le cortes una parte del cuerpo.

—¿Cómo mierda lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé —dijo Scott—. Cálmate. Quizá se refiere a los gnomos. Estoy muy seguro de que le pediste ayuda al respecto.

—¿También posee magia?

—No, es un hombre lobo. Pero de nacimiento.

Stiles suspiró, tratado de ignorar las ganas de acurrucarse y hacer una rabieta.

—Supongo que tengo que hablarle y averiguar qué es lo que quiere.

Scott hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—Si le hablas se dará cuenta de que no lo recuerdas.

—En algún momento ha de enterarse, de todas formas.

—Nuestro pequeño Stiles ya creció.

—Cierra el pico, por Dios.

Klaus soltó un chillido impaciente y Stiles pegó un salto. Pudo oír a Scott maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? Sonó como si alguien hubiera abierto las puertas del infierno —dijo Scott, sin aliento de tanto reírse.

—Klaus se está hartando de esperar por mi respuesta.

Stiles se levantó y le ofreció a Klaus un poco más de comida, lo cual pareció calmarlo por lo menos un poco.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar? —preguntó Scott.

—Claro, aunque siento que debería hablar con él primero.

—De acuerdo. Pero no lo mates.

—¿Existe alguna razón real por la cual eso podría pasar?

—Como una de diez razones, probablemente.

—Ay, Dios.

Scott se estaba riendo cuando colgó, y Stiles estaba aun más asustado de lo que estaba antes de llamarlo.

Volvió a mirar el mensaje. Escribió: _“claro”_ , y honestamente jamás le había costado tanto escribir cinco letras. Después de enviarlo, cruzó los brazos por encima de la mesa y apoyó la frente en ellos.

Qué mierda.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que le respondiera con un:

_Voy en camino._

El mensaje era, de ser posible, incluso más confuso que el anterior. ¿Derek venía a la _casa_? ¿Por voluntad propia?

_¿A mi casa?,_ respondió Stiles.

_¿A dónde más?_ , la respuesta parecía tan despreocupada por estar en la casa de Stiles que este tuvo que sentarse.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Klaus volvió a chillar y Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, cálmate, ya casi termino. No te vuelvas loco.

El pájaro era tan exigente como su dueña.

Se sentó a terminar el cuarto borrador de su respuesta a la señorita B., y ya iba por la mitad, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Stiles se levantó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. La casa jamás había dejado entrar a nadie sin el permiso de Stiles.

Esto estaba ya estaba volviéndose jodidamente ridículo.

El piano había empezado a tocar una melodía suave y relajante que Stiles no conocía, y luego un hombre vestido con una chaqueta de cuero se detuvo en la entrada de la sala. Se apoyó contra la pared con una expresión seria en el rostro. Parecía ser alguien que llevaba esa misma expresión de forma permanente, supuso Stiles.

Stiles no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Puso el bolígrafo en la mesa y observó sorprendido cómo la biblioteca soltaba uno de sus libros. Aterrizó en el sofá detrás de sí, abierto en una página que estaba doblada en una esquina.

—Gracias, pero hoy no estoy aquí para leer —dijo Derek al aire.

El libro se cerró.

Stiles estaba muy seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco.

Ver a Derek no le refrescó la memoria. Nada en él se hacía familiar. Ni su voz, ni sus ojos (los cuales Stiles hubiera podido recordar, porque eran muy intensos e inquietantes), ni su barba de varios días. Pero definitivamente la casa sí lo recordaba.

Y eso era desconcertante. Porque Stiles había tenido la impresión de que Derek no era nadie que valiera la pena recordar.

—Nunca creí que sería yo el primero en decir que deberíamos hablar —dijo Derek mientras se adentraba en la casa con calma.

—Qué gracioso —dijo Stiles sarcásticamente. Porque puede que no conociera a Derek, pero sí se conocía a sí mismo, y reconocía una indirecta cuando oía una.

Derek se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas separadas de forma casual.

—Querías hablar sobre algo —dijo Stiles, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Sí. ¿Acaso tú no?

—Supongo.

Derek se veía frustrado de repente. Se pasó una mano por la mejilla.

—Sé que últimamente te he estado evitando, pero tú también lo has estado haciendo.

Confusión, conoce a Stiles. Deseaba estar a un millón de kilómetros lejos de esta conversación. Mierda.

—No he estado evitándote.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más grande mientras Stiles trataba de hallar las palabras adecuadas y Derek parecía frustrarse más y más hasta que se veía tan tenso que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—No me acuerdo de ti —dijo Stiles haciendo una mueca—. Y sé lo jodidamente extraño que suena eso, créeme.

Derek abrió la boca, luciendo completamente sorprendido, hasta que su expresión se convirtió en una de rabia. Se veía tenso y frío, y Stiles ignoró las ganas de alejarse y hacerse pequeño.

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Stiles? Si no querías hablar…

—No —dijo Stiles rápidamente—. De verdad no te recuerdo. No existes en mi cabeza. Conozco tu nombre solo porque los demás te mencionaron. Nosotros no… Yo no sé por qué.

Derek se quedó completamente en silencio y se limitaba a observar a Stiles con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

—Pensé que no sería importante recordarte —dijo Stiles, y se sintió monumentalmente estúpido por haber pensado de ese modo—. Pero está claro que la casa te recuerda. Y eso es… raro.

—He estado ayudándote con los gnomos —Derek sonaba como si de pronto hubiera olvidado cómo hablar. Tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro—. Estuve aquí durante un tiempo ayudándote a investigar.

—No viniste a hablarme de los gnomos.

Derek se veía como si quisiera negarlo, pero ambos sabían que no había manera de que hubiera venido hasta aquí a hablar de los gnomos. Miró hacia la ventana, evitando mirar a Stiles.

—No pienso hablarte sobre esto si no lo recuerdas —dijo al fin.

Stiles quería ponerse a golpear todo a su paso, pero especialmente el rostro de Derek. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Iron Man. Podía hacer esto.

—Mira, está claro que es importante y debería saberlo. De otra forma, no habrías venido aquí a hablar. Obviamente querías hacerlo.

—No, Stiles —gritó Derek con tanta fuerza que tanto Stiles como Stark se sobresaltaron—. No voy a hacerlo si no lo recuerdas.

—Ni siquiera tiene que ser una conversación tan larga. No necesito enterarme de cada pequeño detalle, pero a estas alturas _cualquier_ tipo de información sería útil.

Derek apretó la mandíbula y se miró las manos sin decir nada.

—¿Tuvimos una discusión? —insistió Stiles.

—Sí —dijo Derek rápidamente.

Pudo haber sido cierto, pero también pudo haber sido una mentira.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Una estupidez.

—Joder, Derek, por favor.

Stiles trató de evitar que Derek se marchara, pero este fue más rápido. Derek se veía tenso cuando se levantó del sofá y se marchó del lugar, azotando la puerta tras a sus espaldas.

El piano dejó de sonar, y Stiles se quedó sentado en silencio. Caminó hasta el sofá y levantó el libro que había caído encima del mismo. Estaba claro que Derek lo había estado leyendo la última vez que estuvo aquí, de otra forma su biblioteca no se lo habría arrojado con tanta emoción.

Se trataba de _Buenos presagios_. Claramente no era un libro sobre gnomos.

***

—Joder, por fin —dijo Lydia tan pronto Stiles la llamó por teléfono, admitiendo que (probablemente) sí deberían tratar de recuperar su memoria.

—¿Crees que sirva de algo estar con él? Quizá eso me traiga algún recuerdo.

Ella hizo un sonido pensativo.

—No lo sé. No ha habido ningún efecto de ese tipo en pacientes con amnesia, aunque después de todo, tú no tienes amnesia.

—Simplemente no sé qué más podría hacer, además de estar pendiente de todo aquel que parezca tener la intención de robarme los recuerdos o algo así.

Lydia se quedó muy quieta del otro lado de la línea y a Stiles se le aceleró el pulso.

—Ay, mierda —dijo él, y las palmas de las manos le comenzaron a sudar—. No creerás que alguien está tratando de robármelos, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé. —Sonaba distraída cuando dijo—: De verdad no lo sé.

—Si lo hicieron, se llevaron cada pequeño detalle, por más estúpido que pudieran ser, de mis pensamientos acerca de Derek, porque no recuerdo nada.

—Lo averiguaré. —Su voz sonaba segura y firme—. Preguntaré. Investigaré. Lo averiguaré.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no pudiera verlo, frotándose las palmas de las manos contra el pantalón.

—Y mientras tanto deberías hablar con Derek. Necesita saber qué está pasando.

—Dudo mucho que quiera escucharlo. Prácticamente me soltó una rabieta antes de marcharse.

—Te escuchará —dijo Lydia, en ese tono que decía “y no se diga más” que hace tiempo Stiles había aprendido a identificar—. Él siempre escucha. Es solo que no siempre hace algo con lo que escucha.

—Fantástico.

—Oye, ¡míralo como algo bueno! De esta forma podrás vivir la mágica experiencia que es Derek Hale desde el comienzo.

—Estoy tan emocionado —dijo, lleno de sarcasmo—. Mi cuerpo está preparado.

—No permitas que Scott y los demás te engañen —dijo Lydia—. Ellos tienen sus razones para no ser tan cercanos a él, pero tú y yo tenemos… Bueno, hemos tenido más contacto con él.

Stiles estiró las piernas a lo largo del sofá, mirando hacia la dirección donde Stark se había acurrucado en una posición que lucía infinitamente incómoda.

—Scott dijo que tú tenías más contacto con él, pero no dijo nada sobre mí.

—Es posible que la capacidad de observación de Scott tenga mucho que mejorar.

Stiles se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Quiero decir, por lo menos lo intenta, pero intentarlo no amerita ningún premio.

—Por favor, déjame estar ahí cuando se lo digas —dijo, imaginándose la expresión estreñida y ofendida de Scott.

—He dicho cosas peores —se burló Lydia—. Sabe cómo me siento respecto a él. Es mi alfa, así de estúpido y todo.

—Qué _adorables_ son —dijo Stiles con un tono burlón y medio sarcástico.

—Solo escríbele, Stiles.

***

No le escribió a Derek de inmediato. En lugar de eso, fue a la casa de la señorita B., ubicada en el otro extremo de la ciudad, un poco adentrada al bosque. El camino estaba lleno de baches y cubierto de maleza, y Stiles se preguntó, aunque no por primera vez, por qué la señorita B. estaba tan decidida en negociar aquel terreno con los gnomos si de todas formas no se molestaba en cuidarlo. Ella esquivaba la pregunta con mucha facilidad cada vez que él intentaba hablar al respecto.

La casa apareció en el camino donde los árboles se hacían más escasos. El edificio era impresionante. La pintura blanca de la madera se había desvanecido un poco, pero todavía se veía maravillosa, con un porche enorme y finos detalles alrededor de los ventanales. A pesar de eso, había algo en el ambiente que parecía fuera de lugar. Era tanto hermoso como aterrador.

Era más el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal que alguna otra imperfección lógica que pudiera encontrar. La casa se veía como una casa, y nada más, pero cada vez que iba a visitarla se sentía extraño. Como si no fuera completamente normal, o como si no debiera estar ahí.

—Ah, tú otra vez —dijo alguien cuando Stiles bajó del auto.

Se guardó el medallón de runas protectoras bajo la camisa, azotando la puerta del auto con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

—Deshacerte de mí no es tan fácil como piensas, Hugo —dijo Stiles.

Se mantuvo alejado de él, porque había aprendido la lección desde la última vez. Hugo estaba sentado en el porche, con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras se balanceaba en el columpio.

—Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. —Hugo cacareó de forma muy extraña—. Si no te hubieras metido en la casa, aquella terrible situación con Greg y el cuchillo jamás habría pasado.

Stiles se lo quedó mirando. Ni siquiera podía recordar haber ido a la casa. Aquella noche se veía muy borrosa en su memoria.

—Bueno, seguramente podrás entender por qué me mantengo alejado —dijo Stiles alegremente—. Solo estoy aquí para decirte que la señorita B. se niega a cambiar sus términos establecidos.

Hugo escupió sobre el piso de madera del porche.

—Estúpido humano. En ese caso, todo se quedará como está.

—Ya te he dicho que las casas les pertenece a los humanos. Le pertenece a ella, no puedes esperar que decida soltarla tan fácilmente.

—Y yo ya te he dicho —dijo Hugo, con sus pequeños ojos llenos de perspicacia— que a los gnomos les pertenece la tierra.

Stiles ignoró las ganas de hacer una rabieta como un niño de tres años. Había lidiado con muchas criaturas mágicas a través de los años, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir tan frustrado. Los gnomos no eran para nada como las criaturas indefensas de las que había oído hablar en los cuentos.

Eran escurridizos y atrevidos, además de muy testarudos.

Stiles pensaba escribir una novela muy exitosa acerca de los gnomos para arruinar su buena reputación.

De verdad que sí. Sería una de esas novelas distópicas que se han hecho tan populares últimamente. Novelas distópicas acerca de unos gnomos, sí. Eso es lo que iba a hacer.

—Puedes ir y decirle a tu humano que deberá cambiar de parecer si quiere recuperar su casa.

—Genial —dijo Stiles sarcásticamente.

—¡Fue un placer verte a ti también, Stiles! —le gritó Hugo cuando Stiles subió de vuelta al auto.

Stiles sostuvo su celular con una mano, pensando en qué hacer y fulminando a Hugo con la mirada. Estaba ahí sentado en el columpio, como un verdadero engreído, fumándose una pipa que se había sacado de la chaqueta. Mientras Stiles lo observaba, Hugo dejó escapar unos cuantos círculos perfectos hechos de humo.

Maldito arrogante.

_Todavía necesito ayuda con los gnomos._

Le envió el mensaje a Derek antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y manejó en reversa. Cuando observó a través del espejo retrovisor, ya Hugo había desaparecido.

***

Derek estaba en su casa cuando regresó, sentado cómodamente en el sofá mientras leía _Buenos presagios_. Su chaqueta colgaba del apoyabrazos y tenía el codo encima de ésta. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras leía, con la mirada llena de concentración.

Stiles no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Stiles —dijo Derek antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir.

Malditos sentidos licántropos.

Stiles arrojó la chaqueta sobre el escritorio.

—Siéntete como en casa.

—Ya lo hice, gracias.

Stiles volteó los ojos con incredulidad con tanta fuerza que casi se le desaparecen, y trató de recomponerse.

—Bueno, Lydia y yo estuvimos hablando. Al parecer, han estado hablando de esto sin decírmelo.

—¿Acaso esperabas que Lydia se quedara sentada sin hacer nada? —resopló Derek.

—Claro que no —dijo Stiles, cruzando los brazos—. No soy tan estúpido.

—Según tú.

—Ja-ja, qué gracioso.

Derek sonrió maliciosamente. Stiles comenzaba a tener dudas sobre querer recuperar sus recuerdos.

—Llegamos a la conclusión de que no sabemos a dónde demonios se fueron mis recuerdos. Creemos que alguien me los pudo haber robado.

Derek levantó la vista del libro por fin y se lo llevó al pecho.

—¿Por qué harían algo así?

—No lo sé. —Stiles movió los brazos, lleno de frustración—. Dímelo tú. Tú eres el que desapareció de mi mente. ¿Por qué alguien querría mis recuerdos sobre ti?

Derek lo observó, muy quieto y con una expresión seria en el rostro. Stiles se negó a ser el primero en esquivar su mirada.

—No hay ninguna razón por la cual alguien querría robar tus recuerdos sobre mí si estuvieran planeando algo. Robarían tus recuerdos acerca de Scott. Él es el alfa. Es el único al que querrían.

—¿Y si esto es una prueba?

Derek se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso, ya lo hubieran intentado de nuevo.

Stiles estiró las piernas mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

—Te ves muy seguro de esto. Demasiado seguro. ¿Siempre eres así de presumido?

—Sí.

—Puedo respetar eso —dijo Stiles.

Derek le dirigió una mirada llena de duda.

—Tal vez el hecho de que no puedas recordarme tenga algunas ventajas.

—¡Ves! —sonrió Stiles— Eres un hombre optimista. Lobo. Un lobo optimista.

—Me arrepiento de esto —dijo Derek sarcásticamente.

—Por supuesto que lo haces. Todos se arrepienten de todo cuando se trata de mí. Así es como funciona esta mierda.

Derek arrojó el libro a un lado después de doblarle una de las esquinas.

—Habías dicho que necesitabas ayuda con los gnomos.

—Oh. —Stiles se encogió de hombros y se aferró a las esquinas del escritorio—. Dijiste que me habías estado ayudando. Y estuve ahí hace algunas horas, pero la señorita B. no quiere cambiar sus términos, así que estoy más o menos estancado. Y no…

—…quieres lastimarlos, lo sé.

Stiles se quedó inmóvil.

—Viejo, esto es muy raro. ¿Podrías al menos fingir que no hemos hablado de esto con anterioridad?

—O de alguna manera logras que la señorita B. cambie sus términos, o engañas a los gnomos —dijo Derek, como si Stiles no hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Habíamos planeado esto?

—Algo así. Creo que te habías decidido en robarte algo de la casa para molestarlos y hacer que vinieran a ti.

—Huh. —Stiles inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. No es una mala idea. O supongo que sí, porque eso explicaría por qué uno de ellos me atacó con un cuchillo.

Derek abrió los ojos como platos.

— _¿Qué?_

—Greg, el muy imbécil, me hirió el hombro. Aunque Scott se encargó de ello.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

Stiles levantó una ceja con incredulidad al tiempo que la ventana comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Ya basta —dijo, y la ventana se detuvo casi por completo, ahora moviéndose levemente—. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que tenía que decirte algo? —Stiles se encogió de hombros—. Si lo hubiera sabido, no estaríamos en este embrollo, ¿o sí?

—Debería acompañarte la próxima vez —dijo Derek, y Stiles no sabía qué decir, porque, no, rotundamente no.

La casa estaba extrañamente en silencio. No había ningún crujido, ninguna melodía proveniente del piano, ninguna tubería goteando. Derek observaba a través de la ventana, y la línea del cuello se le veía tensa. Acercó las manos al libro, aunque parecía hacerlo de forma inconsciente, y enroscó los dedos en la cubierta.

Stiles sentía que había algo que debía recordar. Estaba justo ahí, fuera de su alcance. Casi podía tocarlo con los dedos. Quizá si se acercaba podría tocarlo lo suficiente.

—¿Sobre qué discutimos?

Sabía que tomaría a Derek por sorpresa, y así fue. Derek negó con la cabeza.

—No fue nada.

—Pero dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije.

Stiles levantó la comisura de los labios.

—Estoy seguro de que discutimos por _algo_. Siento que discutiríamos mucho. Posiblemente de forma violenta. Quizá tú me atacas, ya sabes, y yo utilizo mi magia voodoo en ti.

Stiles sacudió los dedos.

La sonrisa leve que Derek dejó escapar sorprendió tanto a Stiles que casi se le detuvo el corazón.

—Stiles, discutimos todo el maldito tiempo.

—Ya ves, me lo creo. Estoy aprendiendo. —Stiles se puso un dedo sobre la sien—. Soy un chico listo. El más inteligente de todos, creo, aunque a Lydia le gusta fingir que la más inteligente es ella, y yo se lo permito porque la hace sentir bien.

Derek cerró los ojos y inhaló profundamente.

—De verdad, es muy útil cuando se le sube un poco el autoestima, ya sabes. Es justo lo que necesita. —Stiles se desvió del tema tan rápido que casi pudo sentir el viento golpeándole el rostro.

—Stiles, por favor.

—Lo siento, sigo aquí.

Derek movió la cabeza con indignación.

—Quiero recordar —dijo Stiles cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable—. Creí que quizá estaría bien si no lo hacía, pero no está bien. Y creo que quizá sirva de algo si nosotros pasamos tiempo juntos… Juntos, sí.

Un montón de emociones diferentes se le asomaron a Derek por el rostro, y Stiles podría haberse reído si no se sintiera tan expuesto.

—Claro —dijo Derek, apretándose los muslos con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le pusieron blancos—. Podemos pasar tiempo juntos.

—Iré a tu casa mañana. Y llevaré algo de comer. Lo que te guste.

Derek asintió, y a Stiles no le agradó el hecho de que no dijera nada. Hacía la situación aun más incómoda.

—También puedes venir aquí cuando gustes —dijo para llenar el silencio—. La casa te tolera.

Eso era quedarse corto. Todavía le molestaba un poco la forma en que la casa parecía hacer sentir a Derek bienvenido de una forma que lo hacía ver como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—La primera vez que vine me arrojó algunos tazones encima.

—Eso suena mucho más normal.

***

Derek vivía en un apartamento en uno de los complejos más nuevos de Beacon Hills. Eran costosos, modernos y Stiles no podía evitar preguntarse qué hacía Derek para ganarse la vida. Stiles se sentía ridículamente fuera de lugar. Incluso había estado esperado encontrarse con un portero, pero gracias al cielo no llegaba hasta tal extremo.

—Hola, _Wolfman_ —dijo cuando pasó junto a Derek—. Qué buen lugar.

Eso también era quedarse corto. En una de las paredes de la sala había ventanas que iban desde el techo al piso, las cuales permitían una excelente vista de la ciudad. El apartamento era amplio, fresco y prácticamente parecía recién sacado de una revista de arquitectura.

—Sí, está bien.

Derek se veía extrañamente relajado vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, y Stiles tuvo que admitir que se había imaginado a Derek vestido con una chaqueta de cuero a donde fuera.

—¿Esto es lo que significa “bien” para ti? —dijo Stiles, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras colocaba las bolsas de comida india para llevar encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Derek se pasó los dedos por la mandíbula, rascándose un poco. Se veía un poco avergonzado.

—Me gustaba más mi casa anterior, pero la vendí cuando me fui.

—¿Qué tenía de especial la otra casa?

—Tenía un agujero en la pared.

Stiles dejó de vaciar los contenidos de las bolsas de comida y levantó la mirada, tratando de identificar si Derek estaba bromeando o no.

—No estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Derek se limitó a sonreír mientras abría el refrigerador para buscar algo de beber.

—¿Bromeas? No. Espera, tienes que estar bromeando.

Derek lo ignoraba deliberadamente mientras sacaba dos botellas de cerveza de la repisa superior y cerraba la puerta de la nevera con la rodilla.

—Derek —dijo Stiles, sosteniendo uno de los envases—. Der _ek_. —Alargó la última sílaba hasta que Derek comenzó a reírse, dejando ver sus dientes delanteros y arrugando los ojos.

Stiles se sentía un poquito hipnotizado. Tanto que olvidó de qué se estaba quejando en primer lugar.

Se llevaron la comida hasta el sofá para mirar la gigantesca televisión de Derek. Derek ni siquiera se molestó en contestar cuando Stiles le preguntó para qué necesitaba un televisor tan grande. Stiles de verdad no sabía a dónde ver primero. Además, los torcidos eran mucho mejores.

—Este programa solía ser tan bueno —dijo Stiles, sosteniendo el tenedor en el aire—. Es decir, no hay que esperar tanto para que un programa cuyos personajes nunca cambian se vuelva aburrido.

Derek meneó la cabeza.

—Como si te importara mucho el desarrollo de los personajes. Tu programa favorito durante un tiempo fue _Crónicas vampíricas_.

—¿Perdón? Ese programa tenía personajes que se desarrollaron bastante bien, gracias. Y vampiros.

Estaban sentados tan cerca el uno del otro que las rodillas de Derek rozaban las suyas. Se veía muy normal, pero no dejaba de suceder, y Stiles se quedaba sin aire cada vez que lo hacía.

—Simplemente eres un prejuicioso.

—Simplemente no comprendo tu obsesión con los vampiros. Conoces vampiros _reales_. Ya deberías saber lo aburridos que son.

—Los humanos también son aburridos —dijo Stiles, moviendo el tenedor por todas partes para hacer énfasis—. Muy aburridos. Y no por eso dejo de mirar capítulos viejos de _The O.C._

Derek se lo quedó mirando con una expresión de decepción en el rostro y Stiles no pudo evitar empezar a reírse con la boca llena. Se llevó la mano a la boca, tratando de recomponerse.

Derek tomó el envase de sus manos y sus dedos le rozaron la piel a Stiles, y ya este no sentía ganas de seguir riendo. Se estaba comenzando a sentir muy, muy confundido. Isaac y Scott lo habían hecho creer que apenas y hablaban con Derek, pero estar cerca de él se sentía cómodo. Lo cual le parecía justo a Stiles, porque había olvidado toda su historia con él, pero Derek también se veía cómodo.

Su casa se comportaba como si Derek formara parte de ella, lo cual sólo podía significar que la magia lo había aceptado, y Derek parecía haber aceptado _eso_. Y Stiles… Stiles no podía ignorar lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a Derek.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, levantándose de sofá—. ¿Dónde está el baño?

—Conectado a mi habitación, arriba.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación y se detuvo junto a la cama en lugar de ir al baño. Se sacó el celular del bolsillo y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto antes de sentarse en ella. Dio unos cuantos saltitos. Dios, se sentía genial. Por poco quiso acostarse y acurrucarse entre las cobijas.

_¿Tengo una historia romántica con Derek?_ , le escribió a Scott.

Inmediatamente recibió un: “ _¿¡Qué!? NO_ ”, como respuesta. Quizá debió haberlo pensado antes de enviar el mensaje. Rápidamente envió un segundo mensaje para distraer a Scott del primero: “ _¿Tuvo Derek un apartamento con un agujero en la pared hace tiempo?_ ”.

Quizá serviría para confundir a Scott, hacerle ver que Derek y él sólo estaban jugando a un juego de dos verdades y una mentira.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando la respuesta de Scott fue un simple: “ _sí_ ”. Por supuesto que Derek había tenido una casa con un agujero en la pared. Dios

Entregándose a la tentación, se echó en la cama y suspiró. Parecía amoldarse a su forma y, joder, esta cama lo era _todo_. Hace no más de una semana, su propia cama lo había arrojado al piso a mitad de la noche. Qué mierda tan injusta.

Suspiró lleno de frustración y volvió a abrir el mensaje que le había enviado a Scott para reenviárselo a Lydia. “ _Cariño_ ”, decía su respuesta, y Stiles volteó los ojos de nuevo. Fue seguido de un: “ _ya dejé de preocuparme por tu vida amorosa, pero si sirve de algo, no me sorprendería si fuera cierto_ ”.

Por supuesto. Joder, por supuesto que tenía una historia amorosa con el tipo que había olvidado. Debió haberlo sabido desde el comienzo. Así funcionaba su vida, y, _joder, maldición_ , Derek sería capaz de olerlo en sus sábanas, ¿por qué había decidido acostarse sobre ellas como un idiota?

Se levantó de golpe, tratando de ignorar las ganas de pegar la cabeza contra la pared.

Logró calmarse un poco después de respirar profundamente durante un tiempo, concentrándose en cada aliento que tomaba, contándolos una y otra vez, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente relajado como para regresar abajo. El rostro de Derek se veía extrañamente relajado, concentrado por completo en la televisión hasta que Stiles volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Se extendió todo lo que podía, ignorando a propósito que había desaparecido una eternidad.

Derek no lo hizo.

—¿Te perdiste en el camino de vuelta?

La pregunta salió de Stiles antes de que este pudiera detenerla, sin poder hacer nada contra el hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en ello.

—Estamos en una relación, ¿cierto?

Derek se quedó completamente inmóvil. Incluso parecía se veía como si no estuviera respirando.

—Es decir, ya sabes —dijo Stiles, tratando de dar marcha atrás, pero no había forma alguna de hacerlo—. Mi casa. Y nosotros, esto… nosotros. No me acuerdo de ti, pero sé qué está pasando ahora mismo.

—Stiles.

—Pareces encajar en mi vida a la perfección, ¿sabes? Eso es lo que pasa. Ni siquiera te recuerdo, y creí que todo estaría bien sin esos recuerdos, pero simplemente encajas en mi vida, incluso cuando no están.

—Stiles —dijo Derek, y la voz se le quebró un poco—, tuvimos sexo.

Stiles lo observó con las cejas levantadas y movió las manos entre ambos.

—Sí, de eso estoy tratando de hablarte.

—No, me refiero a que… tuvimos sexo. Una vez. Y luego dejamos de hablarnos. Cuando quise hablarte al respecto, me dijiste que apenas recordabas mi nombre.

Y _mierda_.

Ha habido demasiados momentos incómodos en la vida de Stiles, y algunos se habían ido por el desagüe después de lo que pasó con Derek y los recuerdos, pero este se llevaba la medalla de oro de los momentos incómodos.

—Oh —dijo, porque, ¿qué más había que decir a estas alturas?

Había dicho demasiado acerca de Derek encajando en su vida. Prácticamente había admitido _demasiadas_ cosas, más de las que estaba listo para tomar en consideración, o tan siquiera mencionar.

¿Y cómo podría esto ponerse peor?

—A veces pienso que… —Derek miró hacia un lado, con los hombros tensos— A veces pienso que es mejor que no lo recuerdes.

¡Oh, vaya, ahí estaba! Esto era simplemente excelente. Stiles se sentía maravillosamente. Algo dentro de él explotó de repente y de forma desgarradora, y se levantó tan deprisa que se sintió mareado.

—¿Sabes qué, Derek? Vete a la mierda.

Derek se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos y llenos de sorpresa.

 —Tú fuiste quien me dejó adivinando qué demonios se supone que somos. Scott y Isaac dicen que no somos amigos. Lydia dice que te conozco más que eso, y tú claramente querías decirme algo pero ahora te niegas a hablar al respecto. De modo que lo único que me queda es tratar de adivinar y suponer en qué se basa nuestra historia cuando ni siquiera puedo recordar absolutamente nada sobre ella.

A estas alturas ya ni siquiera le molestaba que todo se arruinase. Ya todo se había arruinado. Ya se había convertido en un extraño dentro de su propia mente. Su cabeza era un lugar lleno de medias verdades y falsos recuerdos.

—¿Acaso no pensaste que sería importante mencionar que _tuvimos sexo_? Ni siquiera me interesa si estabas ignorándome, y yo a ti, o si fue un error o cualquier mierda, Derek. Algo ha estado jodiendo con mi mente. Alguien se llevó trozos de mi vida y tú me has estado dejando atravesar esta mierda completamente solo.

Derek no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras Stiles caminaba hacia la salida, tan lleno de  furia que se le hacía imposible detener las olas de frustración que salían de él. No hubiera permitido a Derek decir nada aunque este hubiera querido hacerlo. Pero cuando Stiles azotó la puerta, pudo un golpe sordo dentro del apartamento, y el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

***

—El asunto es… —dijo Lydia mientras se subía al sofá desde la parte de atrás y se deslizaba junto a Isaac— No existe ningún registro de nadie recuperando sus recuerdos de esta forma cuando lo único que no se puede recordar es un solo elemento, borrado de muchos años de recuerdos.

Allison le pasó las palomitas de maíz  a Scott.

—Papá tampoco ha oído de nada similar.

—Entonces, ¿dónde quedamos?

—Estoy 98% segura de que no es obra de algún ser humano.

—Bueno, eso es muy útil —dijo Scott sarcásticamente, mirando a Lydia con las cejas levantadas—. Sólo nos deja con casi todo el bestiario.

—Es mejor que nada. —Lydia se pasó las manos por el cabello, moviéndoselo hacia un lado hasta que le bajó por el hombro—. No te veo aportando nada inteligente.

—¿Qué hay acerca del…?

—No —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo antes de que Isaac pudiera terminar la frase. Ya todos sabían qué iba a decir y no permitirían que _eso_ pasara. No de nuevo.

Bueno, Stiles no había dicho nada. Estaba más bien concentrado en el móvil haciéndole un agujero dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y en el hecho de que no había hablado con Derek desde que azotó la puerta de su apartamento. Había un silencio ensordecedor proviniendo de Derek, y había sido un silencio tan fuerte que la única otra forma en que Stiles hubiera podido comprender la situación hubiera sido que Derek se lo hubiera gritado en la cara.

—¿Qué piensa tu papá al respecto? —preguntó Scott, tomando un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

—No piensa absolutamente nada. No se lo he dicho.

Scott estaba a punto de decir algo, y Stiles no se lo iba a permitir. Le arrojó una palomita de maíz en la nariz.

—No es necesario. Y no, no es mentir a menos que me pregunte directamente si me acuerdo de Derek, ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Stiles —dijo Allison—. No hay necesidad de preocuparlo cuando solo se trata de Derek. Ni siquiera es tan importante.

Stiles se pellizcó la piel del pulgar, tratando de ignorar lo desagradable que era escuchar que no tenía importancia. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Allison por pensar de eso modo, porque él también lo había hecho hace un par de semanas. Y después de todo, quizá ella tuviera razón.

Lydia lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, y Stiles tardíamente recordó que le había preguntado acerca de su historia romántica por mensaje de texto. _Maldita sea_.

—Allison y yo hemos encontrado algunas ideas que podrían servir como algunas soluciones, pero…

—No queremos intentar ninguna de ellas —terminó Allison—. La mitad de ellas son terribles.

—Y las de la otra mitad serían inútiles.

Scott arrugó el rostro y miró a Lydia.

—¿Inútiles por qué?

—Porque están diseñadas para pacientes con amnesia, y este no es ningún tipo de amnesia del cual haya oído antes. —Lydia se encogió de hombros—. Además, no existe ninguna cura para la amnesia. Los recuerdos a veces vuelven, y otras veces no.

—Pero la pérdida de memoria de Stiles no es normal.

—Correcto, Scott. Buen chico.

La mirada fulminante que le ofreció Scott a Lydia no pareció intimidarla ni un poquito.

Stiles volvió a desplomarse en su asiento, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo.

—¿Podríamos, por favor, dejar de hablar sobre esto? Me gustaría hablar sobre cualquier otra cosa en este momento. Cualquiera de sus aburridos problemas. Incluso sus problemas sexuales licántropos.

—Por favor, de eso no —dijo Isaac, lamentándose un poco—. Ni siquiera yo quiero hablar sobre problemas sexuales licántropos. Scott es mi alfa.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Allison le hizo una mueca— Eso no lo convierte en tu papá.

—Simplemente es incómodo, Al. No necesito enterarme de los problemas sexuales de mi alfa. Ugh.

—¿Acaso tienes _doce_ años?

—¡Niños! —gritó Scott, y su voz sonó graciosamente aguda.

Stiles y Lydia intercambiaron miradas, lo cual fue suficiente para que ambos estallaran en risas. Stiles casi se sintió decepcionado por lo fácil que era distraer a estas personas.

***

Stark se acurrucó en el espacio vacío entre las rodillas y el estómago de Stiles mientras este yacía de lado, oculto bajo las sábanas. Era tarde. O al menos desde la última vez que se tomó la molestia de revisar el celular. No se había permitido revisarlo tanto, porque cada vez que lo hacía se molestaba porque no había pasado tanto  tiempo como él creía.

Cuando Stiles no podía conciliar el sueño, lo intentaba todo. Intentaba beber tés relajantes, intentaba contar ovejas, intentaba meditar. Su madre siempre le había dicho que pensara en cosas agradables, así que también lo hizo. Pero casi nunca servía de nada.

Lo que no hizo fue beber uno de los sueros para dormir que tenía disponibles. Solo los usaba si las pesadillas se volvían insoportables. No eran para ser usados a la ligera, y había aprendido a la mala que podías hacerte adicto muy fácilmente.

Era realmente patético lo mucho que podía llegar a pensar en Derek considerando que casi no recordaba nada sobre él. Uno creería que, a estas alturas, Stiles ya había rodeado cada pensamiento que tenía sobre Derek, pero al parecer no.

Lo llevaba al borde de la locura el hecho de que Derek sabía lo que había pasado, lo que habían hecho. Derek tenía sus propias razones por las cuales lo hizo y las razones por las cuales decidió ignorarlo después, pero Stiles no sabía nada.

Mientras Stiles podía comprender un poco el por qué había pasado en primer lugar, no podía comprender por qué había estado evitando a Derek después. No comprendía por qué era un secreto. Ni siquiera podía comprender cómo habían llegado al punto en el cual se encontraban ahora.

Para Stiles era importante saber cosas. Era lo único que siempre le había importado. Sin importar lo que Stiles hubiera sido o hecho, siempre había sabido algo. Y de no ser así, siempre se había esforzado por averiguarlo.

Finalmente se permitió volver a observar la hora. Eran apenas las tres. Lamentándose, enterró la cara en la almohada y soltó un gruñido de frustración. Cuando levantó la mirada, Stark lo estaba observando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo siento —dijo, apartando la sábana hacia un lado.

Cuando cerró la puerta del gabinete de medicamentos del baño, se observó a sí mismo en el espejo y de nuevo dijo: “ _Lo siento_ ”, antes de beberse el contenido con sabor agrio del suero para dormir.

***

 

Derek estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada, y se veía como un perro enorme y mojado. Tenía el cabello pegado a la frente, el rostro mojado debido a la lluvia y se veía como si estuviera haciendo un puchero.

—Te ayudaré con tus malditos gnomos —dijo, y se adentró en la casa.

Stiles se quedó en la entrada, observando la lluvia que caía.

—¿De acuerdo? —le dijo al aire.

En algún lugar desde adentro, Derek y la casa coexistían y creaban una extraña sinfonía de movimiento mutuo. Stiles sonrió y movió la cabeza, volviéndose para regresar dentro y cerrar la puerta ante el mal clima.

—Ya era hora de que decidieras ayudarme con los gnomos. —Stiles observaba fijamente las gotas de agua que caían desde Derek a la alfombra—. Ayer me enviaron una carta en un idioma que ni siquiera puedo descifrar. Son solo un montón de puntos y garabatos alegres.

El hecho de que Derek no dijera nada lo hacía sentir nervioso. Derek solo lo observaba, y Stiles estaba seguro de que podía oír el chirrido de las ruedas moviéndose dentro de su cabeza. Eran, sin duda alguna, ruedas de hámster. 

—Me gustan las cartas por correspondencia. Es muy novelesco para esta era —dijo Stiles, frotándose las palmas del pantalón—. Pero la señorita B. tiene mucha suerte de estarme pagando una fortuna por hacer esto.

Stark entró en la habitación y se frotó alegremente contra las piernas de Derek. Este ni siquiera pareció notarlo, lo cual ofendió a Stark. Volvió a marcharse, sacudiéndose el agua del pelaje.

—Derek, ¿qué… _nghfph_ …?

Lo que sea que Stiles haya querido decir fue silenciado por la fuerte presión de los labios de Derek sobre los suyos, al tiempo que empujaba a Stiles contra la pared. El dolor se le esparcía en oleadas por toda la cabeza, pero parecía desvanecerse con la enorme presión de Derek sobre  él.

Casi se sentía un tanto incómodo, pero también se sentía _increíble_.

Stiles luchó por liberar sus brazos y deslizarlos por encima de los hombros de Derek, siguiendo la curvatura de su cuello hasta enterrarlos en su cabello húmedo. Entrelazó los mechones húmedos entre sus dedos y masajeó su cabeza en círculos relajantes. La intensidad del beso disminuía mientras Stiles respondía con besos suaves y lentos. La tensión pareció abandonar a Derek, lo cual lo hacía sentir aun más pesado.

Pero Stiles no se estaba quejando.

Bajando una de sus manos, acarició la barbilla de Derek con el pulgar, sintiendo los pinchazos de la barba en la piel. Había habido algo desesperado, pero fuerte, en el primer beso de Derek, pero ahora solo se dedicaba a repartir besos cortos sobre los labios de Stiles. Eran besos dulces, a pesar de que todavía había algo crudo y aterrador entre ellos.

Porque era tanto aterrador como increíble. Stiles no sabía si aquello se debía a que era algo nuevo para él, pero tenía la sensación de que Derek estaba tan asustado como él.

Enterrando los dedos en el cabello de Derek, Stiles abrió la boca sobre la suya, decidido a ahogar el agobiante sentimiento de intranquilidad. Esta era la primera vez que podía sentir en serio que había algo dentro de su mente que le hacía falta. Había algo que debía recordar, algo que había sido justo como esto, pero diferente, y podía sentirlo ahí — un enorme vacío.

Las esquinas del mismo eran filosas y lo lastimaban, recordándole todo lo que ya no conocía acerca del hombre que en estos momentos lamía su labio superior. Lo hizo acercarse aun más a Derek, abriendo tanto la boca que le dolía la mandíbula, y besó los labios de Derek hasta sentirlo muy cerca.

Porque al menos esto era real — el ardor de la barba de Derek sobre su piel, la suavidad de su lengua y el corazón acelerado de Stiles. E incluso si todo lo demás había desaparecido, esto no lo había hecho. Estaba repentinamente desesperado por esto, por poder recordarlo esta vez.

Echó la cabeza a un lado hasta interrumpir el beso y los labios de Derek quedaron abiertos sobre su mejilla, sintiendo su aliento caliente y húmedo. Stiles se estremeció ligeramente, y cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua de Derek recorrerle la comisura de los labios.

Stiles sostuvo a Derek de la chaqueta y los apartó a ambos de la pared. Era muy divertido y todo estar contra una pared, pero Stiles sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer esto sobre una cama. No podía dejar de inclinarse para besar a Derek en el hueco de la barbilla al tiempo que lo arrastraba junto a él. Le pasaba la lengua por sobre la piel húmeda de su cuello mientras tropezaba caminando hacia atrás, casi cayéndose de culo al alcanzar los primeros escalones.

Derek le sostuvo la cintura con firmeza y soltó un resoplido que pudo significar tanto risas como enfado. Era difícil decirlo. Derek se encargó de llevarlos al piso de arriba, todavía sosteniendo a Stiles de la cintura. Este probablemente se habría negado a ello de no ser por las razones que tenía en mente.

Se tropezaron contra la pared, ignorando la puerta de la habitación, y Stiles comenzó a reírse mientras Derek le enterraba el rostro en el cuello. No pudo mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Derek besó la curvatura de sus clavículas, pudiendo sentir lo cálido de sus labios sobre su piel.

—D’rek —dijo Stiles con dificultad—. No nos separamos de las escaleras para llegar a otra pared.

Derek presionó su cuerpo contra el de Stiles aun más a modo de respuesta, lamiéndole la oreja. Movió la cintura hacia adelante, tomando a Stiles por sorpresa, mientras este se aferraba a los hombros de Derek, tratando de no gemir.

—Stiles —le dijo Derek contra la mejilla—, yo no iba a…

—Por favor, cállate. Ahora mismo.

Stiles hizo lo mejor que pudo tratando de ignorar lo que Derek dijo a continuación, ya que obviamente no sabía lo que era callarse. A pesar de eso, pudo escuchar algo sobre estarse _aprovechando_ de él y, Dios, eso era una estupidez.

—No te estás aprovechando de mí. —Stiles enterró sus dedos en la espalda de Derek—. Perdí parte de la memoria, pero no mi habilidad para tomar decisiones. —Meneó la cintura hacia adelante—. O mi pene.

Derek soltó un bufido, causándole escalofríos a Stiles, y el hecho de que estaba a punto de decir algo era obvio incluso para alguien sin sentidos licántropos. Así que Stiles tomó su rostro entre sus manos, cubriendo sus labios entreabiertos con la boca, besándolo salvajemente y utilizando la lengua.

Derek gimió sorprendido y el sonido llegó directamente al miembro de Stiles.

Stiles no sabía si estaban tan desesperados la última vez que hicieron esto. Se imaginaba que sí. Quizá tardaron mucho tiempo quitándose la ropa, tanto como lo hacían ahora, por estar muy concentrados tocándose mutuamente como para centrarse en otra cosa. Cuando Derek se hartó y casi arrancó los pantalones de Stiles, este empezó a reírse, pero la risa cesó al observar a Derek completamente desnudo.

No había forma de que estuviera bien mirar tanto a Derek, era doloroso. Era _ofensivo_ lo atractivo que era. Stiles sintió un tirón muy poco sutil en el miembro.

—Desnúdate y date la vuelta —dijo Derek, y sí, Stiles podía hacer eso.

Las manos le temblaban levemente mientras se despojaba de sus calcetines y su ropa interior. Una parte de él quería resistirse ante las órdenes de Derek antes de obedecerlas, pero pensó que sería mejor hacer lo que le pedían por primera vez en su vida. La recompensa sería buena.

Muy, muy buena.

Stiles se dio la vuelta, tendido boca abajo sobre las sábanas.

—¿Así? —Se balanceó un poco.

—Sobre tus rodillas.

La voz de Derek parecía estar conectada a los nervios bajo su piel, y sentía pinchazos de placer por toda la espalda mientras obedecía casi de forma automática. La cama se hundía y crujía bajo el peso de ambos hombres encima. Stiles cerró los ojos, notando repentinamente el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la casa.

Casi se sentía como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

Cuando finalmente Derek tocó a Stiles, subiéndole la mano por el muslo, este se estremeció, dejando escapar un largo gemido de placer. Dentro de sí, se sentía colmado de una energía eléctrica que había estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo. No sabía qué hacer a continuación, y durante un momento, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que obedecía las órdenes de Derek sin pensárselo dos veces, sin dudarlo. Prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo su propio cuerpo.

Stiles cerró los ojos mientras las manos de Derek se posaban en la curvatura de su cintura, acariciándolo suavemente con los dedos de una forma por demás ligera, pero Stiles necesitaba más que eso. Pero no iba a rogarle. No iba a hacerlo. Derek colocó ambas manos en sus nalgas, acariciándolas hacia arriba hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda, para luego bajar y hacer presión sobre su piel.

Los músculos de su estómago se estremecieron cuando Derek le separó las nalgas, haciéndolo sentir expuesto. Derek enterró los dedos en su piel, deslizándole un pulgar cerca del ano. De repente sintió una corriente de aire golpeándole justo ahí y Stiles se estremeció, maldiciendo.

Derek se rió. Se rió. Por supuesto, de esto sí que se ríe, libre y sin restricción alguna, y el sentimiento hacía que a Stiles se le anudara el estómago.

Pero a continuación no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en Derek riéndose, porque sintió la punta de su lengua en su ano y se quedó sin aire. Los brazos le temblaban y no pudo evitar desplomarse, sosteniéndose con los codos y con la cabeza colgándole entre los hombros.

Derek no le dio tiempo para recuperarse. Le pasó toda la lengua a lo largo del ano, y Stiles se convirtió en líquido. El sentimiento que se propagaba por toda su piel lo hacía sentir muy apretado. Stiles ya se sentía a punto de explotar.

La barba incipiente de Derek se le restregaba por las nalgas, y el sentimiento era perfecto de una forma muy peculiar. Stiles apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar lo rápido que le latía el corazón mientras Derek lo lamía por todas partes. El contraste entre la suavidad de su lengua y el áspero ardor de su barba lo estaban volviendo loco.

Retorciendo las sábanas entre sus dedos, Stiles dejó escapar un débil suspiro, presionándose con fuerza hacia la lengua de Derek. Quería, desesperadamente, restregarse a sí mismo contra el rostro de Derek hasta quedar extasiado. Las mejillas le ardían, acercándose más a las frías sábanas mientras trataba de mantenerse lo suficientemente concentrado como para no perderse ningún detalle.

Stiles gimió entre las sábanas cuando la lengua de Derek se adentró más en su ano, y empujándose hacia atrás sin vergüenza alguna, buscando más contacto, los muslos temblorosos mientras Derek se lo follaba con la lengua. Tenía el pene húmedo de líquido pre seminal, que al mismo tiempo humedecía su estómago cada vez que rebotaba contra el mismo por el movimiento de caderas.

No había forma de que Stiles fuera a durar mucho. Ya estaba tan al límite que no podía dejar de temblar, mientras enterraba las manos en las sábanas y ondeaba las caderas. Cuando Derek se alejó un poco, mientras lamía el ano de Stiles con suaves movimientos con la lengua, este perdió control sobre los gemidos que se acumulaban en su garganta. Salían de él en oleadas interminables.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en palabras cuando finalmente Derek rodeó el pene de Stiles con la mano. No sabía qué estaba diciendo, aunque el nombre de Derek pudo haber resonado en la habitación. La presión de la mano de Derek apretando su cálido miembro con fuerza provocaba que la tensión se acumulara dentro de su estómago.

Derek lo masturbaba rápidamente, apretando su miembro con fuerza dentro de la firmeza de su puño, de modo que cada vez que Stiles movía sus caderas, se adentraba en aquel agarre perfecto. Y cuando, una vez más, Derek empujó la punta de su lengua dentro del ano de Stiles, este se estremeció, profiriendo un grito.

Eyaculó a lo largo de las sábanas mientras bajaba el rostro, gimiendo entrecortadamente. Los músculos de su estómago palpitaban y todo dentro de él parecía estar a punto de estallar, acelerándole el pulso hasta que solo podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón.

No fue capaz de evitar su propio semen cuando se deslizó hacia adelante, incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía pegajoso e incómodo contra su estómago, pero no podía importarle menos. Todo lo que le importaba era en volver en sí lentamente.

Lo primero que notó fue la respiración interrumpida de Derek, seguido de las manos sobre su culo. El sonido viscoso de sus pieles juntas. Sonrió, arqueando la espalda y levantando el culo hacia arriba, contra el miembro de Derek, poniendo atención a los gemidos silencioso que no podía evitar. Lo oyó acabar antes de sentirlo volcándose en la parte baja de su espalda. Derek dejó escapar un gemido largo, cubriendo el culo de Stiles con su semen.

La casa volvió a la vida lentamente mientras ellos yacían uno al lado del otro, Stiles tumbado sobre su estómago y Derek tumbado boca arriba. La magia revoloteaba a través de las paredes de madera, bombeando como si de sangre se tratara, llenando de vida todo el inmueble. Stiles se relajaba al sentir la magia envolviendo el aire con calidez y algo con un leve aroma a canela.

La cama se hundió ante el peso de Derek abandonándola,  y Stiles movería la cabeza para ver qué sucedía, pero eso requería esfuerzo y él no tenía ningunas ganas de esforzarse. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante el regreso de Derek. Volvió su rostro hacia las sábanas, sintiéndose levemente cohibido, mientras Derek lo limpiaba con una toalla húmeda.

Derek le dio la vuelta y Stiles profirió una leve queja. Fue empujado lejos del espacio húmedo en las sábanas, acostado sobre su espalda en el centro de la cama. Parpadeó, tratando de ordenar las piezas dentro de su cabeza. Habían sido completamente revueltas. Derek caminó alrededor de la cama, de vuelta al otro lado (el que no era un desastre total), y se sentó en el borde.

Stiles permitió que su mirada siguiera la anchura de sus hombros y la curvatura de su espalda, y sintió ganas de lamérsela hasta abajo.

El piano sonaba suavemente en la habitación del otro lado de la sala, y Stiles podía oír la melodía con más claridad. Era la misma que había estado sonando regularmente durante un tiempo, la que consideraba extrañamente familiar pero imposible de determinar.

—¿Y esta qué canción se supone que es? —preguntó Stiles. Tomó la toalla que Derek había dejado sobre la cama y la deslizó bajo su estómago.

—Es mía.

—¿Hm? —Stiles levantó la mirada, enredando los dedos dentro del pañuelo. Todavía seguía extasiado.

—Es mía. —Derek se encogió de hombros, agachándose para recoger su ropa interior—. Yo la compuse, hace muchísimo tiempo, y la toqué en tu piano.

Stiles cerró la boca de golpe, siguiendo a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos. Esa canción había estado sonando casi todos los días durante semanas enteras, y, maldición, Stiles no sabía lo que eso significaba. Si es que significaba algo en absoluto. Y no lo había recordado, pero parecía ser algo que _debía_ saber. Como si la respuesta reposara en la punta de su lengua.

Tragó saliva, y dijo:

—¿Y si nunca logro recordar nada?

No sabía si tenía la intención de decirlo. Ni siquiera lo había considerado hasta hace poco, y ni hablar de decirlo en voz alta.

Derek se detuvo por un momento, su camiseta colgándole de una mano y los jeans desabotonados.

—Será un nuevo comienzo —dijo Derek después de un tiempo.

—Pero no será así. No será nuevo en absoluto, porque  todo seguirá ahí incluso si no logro recordarlo.

—¿Y exactamente qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Nunca dije que haría algo, viejo.

—Si no lo recuerdas, no lo recuerdas. —Derek volvió a encogerse de hombros. Se colocó la camisa, desordenándose el cabello ligeramente—. En serio, Stiles. ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti si no logras recordarlo? Puedo marcharme a otro lado. Me quedaré con Cora.

—Ay, _Dios_ mío. —Stiles se pasó un brazo por encima del rostro—. ¿Por qué conviertes todo en un problema que tú debes solucionar? ¡No fue culpa tuya!

Derek lucía un poco avergonzado cuando Stiles se reincorporó en la cama, posando los codos sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

—Sé que no fue mi culpa.

—Por alguna razón —dijo Stiles, reprimiendo una sonrisa—, tengo la extraña sensación de que jamás volveré a oírte decir algo así.

Derek volteó los ojos con incredulidad, lo cual solo podía significar que probablemente Stiles tenía razón.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Stiles frotándose los ojos.

—Realmente había venido a ayudarte con los gnomos.

Stiles siguió a Derek con la mirada mientras este salía de la habitación, como si él mismo no estuviera sentado en la cama completamente desnudo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Stiles a sus espaldas—. ¡No puedes simplemente follarme hasta hacerme perder la conciencia y después pedirme que trabaje!

De alguna forma, igual terminó haciéndolo. No consideraría que fue la ronda de trabajo más extraña que había hecho, porque de esas había demasiadas. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba sentado sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, y recién follado, vistiendo solo su ropa interior y una camiseta limpia de color negro.

Y cuando Derek se lamió los labios, Stiles de inmediato tuvo un vívido recuerdo que lo hizo ruborizarse, sintiéndose incómodamente caliente por dentro. Se removió un poco en su asiento, sujetando con más fuerza el libro que había estado ojeando. Derek, el muy desgraciado, estaba sonriendo con la mirada enterrada en su propio libro, con una expresión de sabelotodo, y muy irritante, en el rostro.

Los ojos de Stiles se sintieron atraídos hacia Derek demasiadas veces. El trabajo se hacía considerablemente más lento cuando sus ojos seguían, involuntariamente, el movimiento que hacían los dedos de Derek al pasar las páginas, a la forma puntiaguda de su barbilla y a sus suaves labios. También pudo notar otras cosas, como las ojeras bajo sus ojos y las líneas en su entrecejo que ya no se marchaban aunque no estuviera frunciendo el ceño.

Se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo había conocido a Derek. Quizá hubieran crecido juntos, metiéndose el uno con el otro en la escuela. Quizá Stiles había sentido que el mundo entero se había salido de control cuando se enteró de que Derek era un hombre lobo.

Cuando Derek levantó la mirada, posándola sobre la suya, Stiles se negó a sentirse avergonzado y arrepentido por no dejar de mirarlo. Derek se había lamido los labios a propósito, así que él también podía hacer lo que quisiera. Stiles lo miró fijamente, enarcando una ceja.

—Según lo que pude encontrar —dijo Derek, deslizando el pulgar por la página—, nadie jamás ha conseguido que los gnomos entreguen parte de sus tierras.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza.

—Técnicamente no debería ser posible construir sobre ellas. No tengo idea de cómo hicieron algo así.

—La madre de la señorita B. probablemente no fuera tan inocente como la señorita B. piensa. Creo que necesitaríamos de una magia muy poderosa para quebrantar los límites de los que he estado leyendo en este libro.

—Y posiblemente tampoco se trate de una magia indefensa —dijo Stiles colocando el codo sobre su rodilla y apoyándose la barbilla de la mano.

—Quizá la señorita B. es de quien deberías ocuparte. Realmente no sé si exigirles a los gnomos que entreguen algo que fue situado sobre sus tierras forzosamente sea lo correcto.

Stiles suspiró. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, incluso aunque fuese cierto. Con todo el dinero la señorita B. ya le había pagado, tenía la sensación de que ella se enfadaría a niveles insospechados si él se atrevía a volverse en su contra.

—En todo caso, ¿por qué quiere su casa de vuelta, y por qué ahora? —preguntó Derek cuando Stiles no dijo nada.

Stiles resopló, levantando los hombros para liberar un poco de la tensión que sentía en ellos.

—Quién sabe. No está exactamente dispuesta a compartir los detalles. Pero parecía ser lo suficientemente honesta, así que decidí ayudarla. Creo que han estado tratando de encontrar una solución durante mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de su madre.

—Entonces, ¿su madre era una bruja?

—Probablemente. Según lo que pude averiguar a través de las cartas, la señorita B. conoce de magia, pero no lo suficiente como para lidiar con esto por su propia cuenta.

—O sea, que esto es demasiado para ella.

Stiles consideraba sus opciones mientras desvestía a Derek lenta e indulgentemente con la mirada, tomándose su tiempo en la curvatura de sus hombros, sus caderas, sus brazos desnudos. No era tan fácil determinar qué se suponía que eran. No sabía si tenía permitido inclinarse por encima de mesa y besarlo. No sabía si esto era _algo_.

Por supuesto que era algo. Pero no sabía de qué tipo.

—Deja de hacer eso —dijo Derek con la cabeza inclinada.

—¿De hacer qué?

—Mirarme de ese modo.

—¿Por qué? —Stiles no tenía ninguna prisa en detenerse.

—Porque me distrae.

—¿En serio?

Derek puso los ojos en blanco cuando Stiles sonrió.

—Los gnomos, ¿recuerdas?

—En este momento no, no recuerdo nada.

—Stiles.

—¿Qué, ya no lo deseas? —preguntó Stiles estremeciéndose por la forma en que en lugar de sonar despreocupado sonó completamente inseguro.

Derek cerró en libro sobre su regazo.

—¿Acaso te pareció que no cuando te metí la lengua en el culo?

—Pues, no, pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora.

—Dios, eres un maldito idiota.

—Eso he oído, y si pudiera recordarlo, estoy seguro de que la mayoría de las veces lo decías tú.

—No lo sé, he tratado de insultarte con una cantidad muy varia… _¡Ow!_ —Algo le había golpeado la cabeza a Derek, aterrizándole en los pies.

Stiles se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de la impresión antes de que las risotadas salieran de su pecho de una forma tan violenta que ni siquiera podía respirar bien.

—¿Acaso tu casa acaba de arrojarme una botella de _lubricante_ encima?

El libro se cayó de las piernas de Stiles mientras este se doblaba en el sofá, riéndose descontroladamente.

—Ay, por Dios —jadeaba entre los almohadones. Derek seguía completamente impresionado, y la expresión en su rostro solo hacía que Stiles se riera con más fuerza.

—Cállate, Stiles.

Stiles no hizo tal cosa. No hasta que Derek lo besó, apoyado de sus rodillas sobre el sofá. Incluso entonces, algunas risotadas escaparon dentro del beso, y pudo sentir a Derek sonriendo contra sus labios.

Reincorporándose nuevamente, dejó que Derek se sentara a su lado antes de sentarse sobre sus muslos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando ambos brazos en el respaldar del sillón, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Derek. Respiraron en conjunto durante unos momentos, cada ascenso y descenso de uno siguiendo el del otro. Stiles inclinó la cabeza, cubriendo los labios de Derek es un beso experimental, más curioso y paciente que los anteriores.

Poco importaba que Stiles no recordase nada, porque de todos modos la mente se le puso en blanco y solo podía concentrarse en los dedos de Derek entrando y saliendo de su ano. Lo ensanchaban, penetrándolo y humedeciéndolo, y Stiles estimulaba su propio cuerpo empujándolo contra su mano, meneando las caderas con la boca abierta.

Le encantaba la manera en que se movían dentro de su cuerpo mientras levantaba sus caderas, penetrándose con facilidad, pero dejando un ardor a su paso que hacía que Stiles fuera aun más consciente del hecho de que se encontraba cabalgando los dedos de Derek.

Derek abrió la boca contra el cuello de Stiles, su aliento caliente y húmedo mientras rozaba sus labios con suavidad a lo largo de la piel de este. Cuando Derek metió los dedos con más fuerza, chupándole el cuello hasta dejar una marca, recorriéndole la piel con los dientes, el pene de Stiles se sacudió contra su estómago. 

Stiles sentía que se estremecía desde adentro hacia afuera mientras montaba el pene de Derek. Empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo, apretando los dedos en los almohadones detrás de los hombros de Derek. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se levantó para volver a hundirse lentamente sobre su pene, sintiéndolo abrirse paso dentro de su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. Jadeó, mordiéndose los labios mientras las manos de Derek le apretaban la cintura con más fuerza.

Derek fue el primero en perder la paciencia. Presionaba los dedos con tanta fuerza en la piel de Stiles que este estaba seguro de que dejarían marcas, arrastrándolo contra su pene tan rápido y tan fuerte que Stiles se sentía mareado. Gimió en voz alta, el líquido pre seminal saliendo de su miembro mientras dejaba que Derek lo guiase en un ritmo casi insoportable.

—Maldición, Derek. —Su voz temblaba y los músculos de su estómago se contraían al tiempo que Derek lo llenaba una y otra vez.

Cuando Derek rodeó el pene de Stiles con una mano, masturbándolo con la misma rapidez con la que este lo cabalgaba, Stiles llegó a su límite. Y pudo comprender la razón por la que Derek quería resistirse a esto, porque era confuso, era complicado. No recordaba nada, y no tenía idea de si algún día lo recordaría. Y quería hacerlo. Quizá el no hacerlo los destrozaría, o quizá los destrozaría el hacerlo, y ambos pensamientos parecían completamente insoportables cuando el rostro de Derek se suavizó en un hermoso éxtasis.

***

—Esto es _terrible_.

—Yo traté de detenerte —dijo Allison, con una expresión injustamente cínica e imperturbable en el rostro.

Stiles la fulminó con la mirada, encorvándose hacia la mesa, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por sus terribles decisiones de vida. Al menos Scott también tenía pinta de querer morir, justo como él, y Isaac se quejaba en el sillón. Lydia permanecía sentada frente a él, presionándose un vaso de agua fría contra la mejilla.

—Se supone que es para que te lo bebas —le dijo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó el vaso a la sien derecha.

—Todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Era el cumpleaños de Scott!

—Sí, ¿y quién trajo el vodka?

—¡Sí! —Scott prácticamente se tumbó en su asiento, explayándose—. Me dijiste que me habías conseguido todo lo que quería, y resultó ser una botella de vodka mezclada con acónito. Y entonces me preguntaste qué más podría querer.

—Sí, gracias, Scott —dijo Stiles con voz monótona—. Lo recuerdo. Estuve ahí.

Scott meneó las manos frente a él.

—Es difícil asegurarnos de eso últimamente.

— _Desearía_ poder olvidar los recuerdos teñidos de vodka de anoche.

Lydia profirió una risa, el agua dentro del vaso a punto de derramarse.

—Estamos demasiado viejos para esto.

Stiles la observó, parpadeando rápidamente un par de veces. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras parecían morir en la punta de su lengua.

—Habla por ti —dijo Scott—. Yo me la pasé increíble anoche.

—Antes tenías más potencial. —La voz de Isaac sonaba ahogada dentro del sofá.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Stiles casi lo podía sentir en sus oídos. Interrumpió la respuesta indignada de Scott mientras se frotaba las palmas de sus sudorosas manos contra los jeans.

—No recuerdo nada de anoche.

La habitación cayó en un silencio profundo. Allison se movió tambaleante en su dirección, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Dios.

—Hace un momento dijiste que desearías olvidar —dijo Lydia.

—Dios, ¿de verdad?

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Allison se tocó los labios con los dedos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa debe ser la razón —dijo Lydia, observando a Scott—. Es lo que lo provoca.

—Deberías hacerle una prueba —dijo Isaac con voz grave.

Scott lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Estás demente? No puede seguir experimentando más con esto.

—Solo en algo pequeño. No soy estúpido, Scott. Si lo intenta en algo pequeño e insignificante, sabremos con seguridad que esa es la razón.

—Pero incluso lo más pequeño puede arruinar las cosas más grandes —dijo Allison—. Debemos estar seguros.

No se había sentido tan aterrado desde que esta cosa había entrado en su vida. El hecho de que pudiera hacerse más grande, de que fuera capaz de olvidar al no tener cuidado con sus palabras, era una especia de catástrofe, porque Stiles era conocido por jamás cuidar lo que decía.

Sentía que la boca se le resecaba más y más mientras los demás debatían si sería o no una buena idea. Pero él necesitaba saberlo. Si conocía la causa, estaba un paso más cerca de saber cómo arreglarlo. O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse.

—Desearía poder olvidar a Harris.

La discusión terminó de forma abrupta, y Scott comenzó a reírse. Era una risa un poco histérica. Los labios de Allison también temblaron.

—Por supuesto que te gustaría algo así —le dijo.

—Stiles. —Lydia se inclinó hacia adelante con los codos, interrumpiendo las risas de Scott y Isaac—. ¿Quién fue nuestro profesor de química en la secundaria?

Sabía que debía recordarlo. Sabía que debió haber tenido un millón de clases de química durante la secundaria, pero todas se habían esfumado de su mente, como si la química fuera algo que desconocía por completo.

—Esta fue una mala idea —dijo frotándose la cabeza con las manos—. Tantas horas de mi vida se han ido.

Nadie dijo nada. No hasta que Allison pareció reaccionar.

—Deja de desear no recordar las cosas. Ni siquiera pienses al respecto.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? Debería dejar de hablar en absoluto.

—Scott, tráeme el libro. —Lydia tomó el libro de las manos de Scott, abriéndolo y frunciendo el ceño—. Estoy segura de que puedo averiguar qué clase de magia funciona de este modo. Eso debería darnos algunas opciones.

—Debo decirle a Derek.

Y, mierda. Debía decírselo a Derek. Lo cual sería horrible, terrible. “ _Oh, oye, Derek,  ¿sabes qué? Al parecer la razón por la que olvidé todo sobre ti fue porque le dije a alguien que desearía olvidarte_ ”.

Cruzó los brazos frente a él en la mesa, apoyando la frente en ellos. Mierda, debería desear olvidar todo sobre olvidar. Quizá eso revertiría el proceso. Y, oh, Dios, seguramente ni siquiera debería estar pensando estas cosas.

Se quedó inmóvil, esperando. Pero no. Todavía recordaba haber olvidado.

—Por otra parte, pensar no parece surgir ningún efecto —dijo.

—Stiles —le reprochó Allison con la voz firme.

—¡No lo hice a propósito!

Lydia frunció los labios, sin levantar la mirada del libro.

—Ve a hablar con Derek. No estás haciendo nada aquí.

—Gracias.

—Márchate.

—Te odio.

Entonces ella levantó la mirada, y le sonrió amablemente. Y en realidad él no la odiaba en absoluto. Quizá algún día desee olvidarse de ella en un arranque de rabia, y entonces olvidaría todo lo que atravesó con Lydia — su perturbadora obsesión en la secundaria, la oscuridad, madurar y haberse vuelto amigos.

—Anda —le dijo, con más suavidad.

Porque quizá ella fuera la única que realmente comprendía lo mucho que él debía hablar con Derek.

***

El hecho de que necesitase hablarle realmente no hacía que la situación fuera más fácil de enfrentar. El viaje hasta su casa se sintió como un viaje directo a su perdición, y la sonrisa tan genuina extendiéndose por el rostro de Derek cuando este abrió la puerta hizo que Stiles tuviera ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta.

No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su yo del pasado, o de qué había dicho, pero se odiaba debido a ello.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Había pensado al respecto, y entrar parecía un tanto mejor que hacer una escena frente a los vecinos.

—¿Te gustaría pedir una pizza o algo? —preguntó Derek mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Se veía tan encantador y honesto, y Stiles no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

—Solo necesito decirte algo —dijo negándose a abrir los ojos nuevamente—. Hay algo en la magia que me hace olvidar. Ya sabemos lo que es.

—Stiles.

—Derek, solo déjame hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

—No quiero saberlo.

—A la mierda con eso, ya hay demasiadas interrogantes en esta situación.

—Ni siquiera puedes mirarme. Decírmelo no hará ningún bien.

Aquello tenía mucho sentido, y le aterraba, pero Stiles ya no podía soportar más enigmas y secretos. No podía arrastrar eso consigo si Derek y él iban a convertirse en _algo_.

—Sucede cuando lo digo en voz alta. Que desearía olvidar —lo dijo antes de que Derek pudiera detenerlo. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Derek cerrar los suyos—. Lo siento. No sabes cuánto. No sé qué mierda le pasaba a mi yo del pasado. Quiero golpearle el rostro.

—Creo que entenderías por qué decidió hacer algo así —dijo Derek. Stiles realmente no soportaba más la expresión en su rostro, o lo derrotada que sonaba su voz—. Si lo recordases, lo entenderías.

—No me importa.

— _Debería_ importante.

Stiles dio un paso al frente y enredó los dedos en la camisa de Derek. Quizá eso fuera cierto. Quizá Stiles estuviera haciendo promesas que no podría cumplir. No podía estar seguro de que Derek no hubiera hecho cosas terribles. Pero Stiles también conocía cómo funcionaba su mundo. Stiles también había hecho cosas terribles que sería capaz de cambiar si pudiera.

Y no podía imaginarse a Derek haciendo cosas horribles e imperdonables sin razón alguna. Y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era eso, porque técnicamente lo conoció hace un par de semanas, pero también sabía que eso no era cierto. Había algo aquí, un sentimiento que le hacía entender que conocía a Derek de tal manera que iba más allá de recuerdos pasados y se adentraba en algo más.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, tirando de la camisa para acerca más a Derek, besando sus labios con suavidad.

—Sé que lo que solía pensar es importante, pero, ¿no es importante lo que pienso ahora?

Derek suspiró, finalmente abriendo los ojos.

—No te sabes toda la historia, Stiles.

—Quizá. Pero quizá puedo ver las cosas con más claridad precisamente porque no tengo que lidiar con toda la historia.

Había comenzado a creer eso en algún momento, especialmente considerando la forma en que Derek encajaba en la magia de su vida sin esforzarse demasiado. Debido a que Stiles no sabía nada acerca de sus pasados, ahora podía ver todo lo que ocurría desde una posición lejana a las sombras de la historia que compartían.

—No deberías tomar ninguna decisión hasta que lo recuerdes todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros si jamás recuerdo nada?

Derek apartó la mirada, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no sería un nuevo comienzo.

—Lo siento.

Stiles se río, desconcertado.

—No puedo creer que seas tú el está disculpándose.

Derek sonrió, una sonrisa frágil, casi inexistente. Más que nada, se veía triste.

—Ve a hacerte cargo de los gnomos, Stiles.

***

No había tenido que lidiar con las viejas y conocidas corrientes telúricas desde hace un tiempo. El mapa estaba apretujado entre sus libros, asegurado hasta que les hiciera falta de vez en cuando, las veces que Beacon Hills se saliera de control, y es posible que las corrientes puedan ofrecerle algunas respuestas.

Esta vez, lo que lo llevó a esto fue una total coincidencia. Stark lo había dejado caer al piso, empujándolo por todo el lugar hasta que Stiles se sintió lo suficientemente irritado como para revisar de qué se trataba. Y ahora lo tenía dispuesto sobre el piso, siguiendo las líneas con los dedos.

—Mierda —dijo presionando su dedo en la región que había estado buscado.

La casa de la señorita B. se erguía en la sección transversal entre nada más y nada menos que tres corrientes.

Observó a Stark, que parpadeaba serenamente con los ojos fijos en su mirada, inclinando la cabeza.

Quizá haber hallado el mapa no fue en absoluto una coincidencia.

***

El espeluznante sentimiento que había tenido en la casa de la señorita B. ahora tenía mucho sentido. Mientas se estacionaba en frente, de nuevo un poco aturdido por la extrañez del lugar, trató de no pensar en el fuerte poder que provenía detrás de la casa. No podía comprender por qué no se le había ocurrido nada de esto antes, porque ahora también explicaba el por qué los gnomos estaban tan dispuestos a proteger sus tierras.

Los gnomos estaban de pie en una fila frente al porche, luciendo como un horroroso grupo de maleantes barbudos.

—Este sitio es un centro de magia, ¿no es así? —inquirió Stiles sin fingir amabilidad.

—Le tomó un largo tiempo darse cuenta —musitó Greg, y Hans soltó un resoplido, rebotando ligeramente con la planta de sus pies.

—Humanos —dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Si no hubiera sido atacado por todos ellos con anterioridad, Stiles se habría abalanzado sobre el grupo entero. Estiró los brazos y suspiró.

—¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijeron antes?

Los gnomos se observaron entre sí, algunos murmurando entre ellos.

—No ofrecemos información a ningún humano —dijo Hugo—. Quizá lo habríamos hecho si hubieras preguntado. Además, ¿acaso no leíste la carta?

Stiles se llevó una mano a la frente. Dios mío.

—¿Te das cuenta de que pudimos haber terminado con todo esto literalmente _hace meses_?

—Los gnomos no compartimos sus ilógicos conceptos sobre el tiempo, Stiles.

—Por supuesto que no lo hacen.

—Habla con tu humano —dijo Hugo fulminando con la mirada a Greg, quien hacía muecas a sus espaldas—. Entréguennos la casa y te diremos cómo recordar.

Stiles se quedó inmóvil, abriendo los ojos de la impresión. Los gnomos solo lo observan, con expresiones completamente relajadas, como si no acabasen de sacudir la situación entera.

—Malditos infelices —dijo con los hombros derrotados.

—Si es así como prefieres verlo.

—Los detesto.

—Los sentimientos son cosas tan desastrosas. Déjalos dentro de tu esfera humana.

Stiles subió al auto y se alejó de aquel lugar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza haciéndole presión en la sien. Lo habían sabido _todo este tiempo_. No solo se pudieron haber evitado todas las discusiones y negociaciones sobre la casa, sino que además Stiles pudo haber recuperado la memoria desde el maldito comienzo.

Si alguna vez volvía a ver a un gnomo, no sería muy pronto.

Era capaz de volver a enfrentarse a Gerard antes que a otro grupo de gnomos.

***

Antes de contactar a la señorita B., Stiles tuvo que esperar a que Klaus apareciera de nuevo. Si había algo sobre este caso que iba a extrañar, suponía que sería a Klaus, que siempre parecía volver la casa en un lugar mucho más agradable durante un par de días. No es como si la casa fuese generalmente desagradable, pero sí que era un poco rebelde.

Era difícil explicarle el asunto a la señorita B. de una forma que la hiciera comprender qué tipo de tragedias podrían ocurrir si se quedaba con la casa. Y sin importar cuánto Stiles detestase a los gnomos y al sumidero de mentiras que los acompañaban, no tenía ninguna duda de que sabían perfectamente qué hacían en este caso.

Ni siquiera podía comprender por qué alguien querría usar magia negra para construir una  casa sobre unas tierras pertenecientes a los gnomos, en la sección transversal de tres corrientes. La casa era una bomba de tiempo de energía descontrolada, posiblemente escapando a lugares que no debería tocar.

Solo podía rogar que la señorita B. estuviera tan asustada de esto como debería estarlo.

Cuando Klaus apareció, ya Stiles había terminado la carta después de tres borradores fallidos, y solo le permitió a Klaus descansar durante una hora antes de enviarlo de regreso.

Tenía un leve sentimiento de incomodidad mientras lo hacía, porque no se había molestado en endulzar nada. Pero si ella quería su dinero de vuelta, entonces que así fuera. Él encontraría otra forma. Simplemente no podía ceder algo tan inestable como esa casa a alguien que no fuera capaz de manejarlo.

***

Stiles le escribió a Derek después de haber despachado a Klaus. La espera lo estaba matando. Lo hacía sentir ansioso y lleno de frustración, y necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Incluso había tratado de salir a correr para despejar su mente, lo cual no había hecho en años. No funcionó.    

Sabía que técnicamente Derek y él no estaban hablando en estos momentos. Ambos parecieron haber acordado una especie de voto de silencio, donde todo lo que no habían podido arreglar servía de barrera. Pero alguien debía saberlo, y Derek había estado trabajando en ello también. Era la persona con la que debía hablar. Stiles no quería preocupar a la manada con esto por ahora, y no parecía haber ningún motivo, ya que ni siquiera conocían los detalles del asunto.

La respuesta llegó al atardecer.

S _erá mejor que ruegues que tenga el sentido común de alejarse._

Era una buena forma de resumirlo, sí.

Y Stiles no podía hacer más que esperar.

***

_Querido Stiles,_

_Es difícil creer que el hogar de mi madre sea una fuente inagotable de magia oscura. No tenía idea, y jamás pensé que lo hubieran traído a la fuerza de tal manera. Ella lo amaba, y ahora que lo pienso, supongo que debí habérmelo imaginado. Debí haber comprendido que existía algo más detrás de la expresión en su mirada cada vez que yo prometía cuidar de él. Solía sonreír y besar mi frente, y debió haber sabido que al final sería imposible._

_Mi madre fue una bruja exitosa, pero mi hermana mayor, que desde entonces ha fallecido, fue quien heredó los poderes. Yo solo se lo suficiente para parlotear al respecto, y todos tendrían que estar locos para pensar que yo sería capaz de controlar un centro mágico de brujería negra. Y mi madre, aunque fue muchas cosas, jamás estuvo loca._

_Tal parece que es tiempo de que nuestros caminos se separen, Stiles. Por favor, asegúrate de que la casa reciba todo el cuidado que necesita, significaría mucho para mí y para la paz del espíritu de mi madre._

_Atentamente,_

_La señorita B._

***

Stiles subió al auto apresuradamente, conduciendo hacia el lugar con rapidez. Estaba completamente listo para olvidar todo sobre este caso. Y si eso significaba que los gnomos estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo con sus recuerdos, eso significaría un alivio extra.

Si le habían mentido respecto a eso, los mataría a todos. Y no les tendría clemencia alguna.

Por primera vez, los gnomos no estaban a la vista, esperando por él, cuando se estacionó frente a la enorme casa pintada de blanca, ubicada en medio de la nada. Se erguía de forma inquietante y extrañamente cautivadora, como siempre. En el sol del atardecer casi parecía una casa normal, pero él conocía qué tipo de casa era. No se adentró en el porche, evitando arriesgarse.

—¡Hablé con mi humano! —gritó, y apenas había parpadeado cuando los gnomos aparecieron en el porche.

Uno de ellos sostenía algo envuelto en una sábana, y los otros observaban a Stiles con mucha atención. Todos esperaban a que él diera el primer paso.

—Dijo que no era consciente de que la casa hubiera sido construida sobre sus tierras a la fuerza, y que no es capaz de cuidar de una casa ubicada en medio de un eje mágico.

Hugo inclinó la cabeza, tocándose la barba con sus cortos deditos.

—¿De modo que nos dejará en paz?

—Siempre que prometan cuidar de la casa, los dejará en paz.

Greg parecía irritado.

—Por supuesto que cuidaremos de la casa.

—Bien. Me aseguraré de ello.

No lo haría, no si podía evitarlo. Pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso. Especialmente Greg. Ese maldito infeliz.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras Stiles se removía en su lugar, entrecerrando los ojos levemente debido a los rayos del sol. Una parte de él se sentía un poco avergonzada de pedirles esto a los gnomos, de entre todas las personas.

—Prometieron ayudarme a recordar.

—Rod —dijo Hugo, y el gnomo sosteniendo la sábana lo observó—, el joyero.

Rod se enredó un poco con la sábana antes de arrojar el paquete en el suelo frente a Stiles. La sábana se abrió y reveló una pequeña caja situada en el medio. Algo dentro de Stiles saltó ante el proximidad y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Trataste de robarte esto —dijo Hugo—. Inútilmente.

—Ya es suficiente de las humillaciones, _gracias_.

—Está embrujada. Y, ahora, también lo estás tú.

Stiles maldijo. Por supuesto que estaba embrujado. La energía de la casa se había colado en lo que hubiese dentro. Probablemente estuviera a rebosar de hechizos y maldiciones horribles. Había entrado a una casa construida sobre un eje mágico y había tocado las cosas. Porque era un idiota. Y porque los gnomos eran unos estúpidos miserables que se negaban a decirle nada a nadie.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Un simple hechizo de purificación debería ser suficiente. —Hugo se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Antes de que lo arruines: funcionará mejor si lo mantienes cerca del centro.

Stiles se agachó y apartó las esquinas de la sábana, observando a la inocente cajita en el medio de esta.

—Gracias.

—No estamos interesados en agradecimientos.

—Por supuesto que no.

Y, al parecer, tampoco en despedidas, porque cuando levantó la mirada ya se habían esfumado.

Era casi difícil de creer que la caja frente a él había sido la razón de todo. Brillaba bajo la luz del sol, luciendo falsamente normal. Pero ya no quedaba mucho que hacer al respecto, de todos modos. No podía volver en el tiempo y advertirse a sí mismo que no robe la caja, y si esto de verdad funcionaba, las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Oh, mierda. ¿Olvidaría todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces? ¿O continuaría recordándolo todo?

No sabía si… Mierda. ¿Y si perdía todos los recuerdos que había hecho a raíz de la maldición?

Buscó su celular con manos nerviosas, sosteniendo un dedo tembloroso sobre el nombre de Derek. Tomando una bocanada de aire, lo presionó e infló las mejillas. Observó sus alrededores mientras oía el repicar del teléfono. Todo el lugar permanecía en un silencio peculiar, y se preguntó por qué no pudo notarlo con anterioridad.

Cuando Derek atendió el teléfono, Stiles casi había olvidado por qué lo había llamado. Había estado muy distraído con la caja, preguntándose qué tipo de consecuencias traería.

Casi salta de la impresión cuando Derek dijo:

—Stiles, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —dijo distraídamente—. ¿No puede un muchacho llamar para charlar?

—Stiles.

—Lo encontré.

—¿El qué?

—Era un joyero embrujado. Traté de robármelo de la casa. Solo necesito romperlo y la maldición se habrá roto. —Hizo una pausa, ladeando la cabeza—. O al menos eso es lo que me dijeron.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí. —Stiles apretaba el celular con tanta fuerza que podía oírlo crujiendo bajo la presión—. Es solo que… ¿qué pasará si recuperar mis antiguos recuerdos hace que los nuevos desaparezcan?

—No lo hará —dijo Derek, y Stiles desearía tener sentidos licántropos. No sabía si Derek estaba realmente seguro o diciéndole mentiras.

—¿Y qué si lo hace?

—Pues, lo hace. Todo estará bien.

—Derek. Prométeme que me encontrarás y me contarás todo lo que pasó si no voy a buscarte.

Del otro lado no venía más que un silencio ensordecedor.

—Derek, hablo en serio. —Su corazón latía acelerado dentro de su pecho—. Eres el único que sabe qué ha pasado. Lo creas o no, no le divulgué a nadie mis aventuras sexuales. _Promete_ que me lo contarás.

Pudo oír un profundo suspirar del otro lado de la llamada. Stiles cerró los ojos. No sabía qué pensaba Derek, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

—Lo prometo —dijo Derek, y su voz se quebró levemente.

Stiles se frotó la palma sudada de una de sus manos contra el jean.

—Si rompes esa promesa, y llego a enterarme, me encargaré de destrozarte con cada hechizo que conozco.

Colgó antes de que Derek pudiera decir nada. Era imposible que pudiera hacer esto sintiendo la respiración de Derek en su oreja, distrayéndolo y siendo tan… _Derek_.

Durante un momento muy breve se preguntó si valdría la pena despojarse de sus nuevos recuerdos para recuperar los viejos, si eso llegaba a pasar. Sus nuevos recuerdos se sentían más alegres, menos complicados. Pero, ¿realmente podía vivir el resto de su vida con la incertidumbre? Especialmente ahora, cuando lo que estuviera en su pasado lo alejaba de Derek.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y extendió las manos, murmurando el hechizo de purificación más poderoso que podía recordar. La tapa tembló, dando golpes contra el resto de la caja, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pudo verla brillando de un color dorado antes de desvanecerse. La caja se veía más apagada, incluso la luz del sol se reflejaba sobre la superficie.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Stiles tomó la decisión final, moviendo las manos y recitando las sílabas ásperas del único hechizo que conocía que fuera capaz de destruir algo de esta magnitud. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, haciéndolo tropezar, bajando el brazo para protegerse del impacto. La tierra del suelo volaba a su alrededor.

Sabía que el joyero había sido destruido a pesar no poder ver nada, porque sus recuerdos encajaron los unos con los otros en algún lugar dentro de él, como si nunca hubieran desaparecido. No habían venido lentamente, uno a uno. Solo se arremolinaron dentro de él, haciendo espacio donde antes no había nada.

El sentimiento fue tan abrumador que colapsó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando por aire. Los pulmones se le llenaron de polvo, haciéndolo toser mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus muslos para tener algo de lo que apoyarse, sintiendo que simplemente no había _espacio_ para todas estas cosas.

Donde anteriormente solía haber sentimientos sin complicaciones por Derek, ahora había tantos años de historia y confusión que Stiles no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Trató de regresar a lo que había sentido antes de destruir la caja, pero fue inútil.

Nada volvería a ser tan fácil. No podía volver a recuperarlo.

El aire se despejó al tiempo que la tierra caía y él abría los ojos lentamente. Con una claridad repentina, recordó la primera vez que habían tenido sexo. Pensó que había sido un acto tosco y desesperado, pero todo lo que podía recordar eran las manos de Derek sobre su cuerpo, recorriéndole los costados con una paciencia que había hecho sentir a Stiles contento y perezoso.

Había sido empujado sobre la cama, follado desde atrás, pero Derek había estado presionado contra su espalda, entrando y saliendo de él. Había sido lento, íntimo y cercano de una manera que, incluso ahora, le causaba un poco de miedo.

Stiles soltó su respiración, riéndose en un estado de delirio.

Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, tropezándose mientras caminaba hacia el auto, consciente de que probablemente no debería conducir cuando apenas podía estar de pie. Pero no pensaba quedarse aquí más tiempo del necesario.

La casa se hacía cada vez más lejana mientras conducía, temblando al volante, y no podía comprender cómo fue que alguna vez creyó que era un sitio hermoso. Era demasiado espeluznante como para ser algo así.

El viaje de regreso le había dado suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse los recuerdos que habían vuelto a él tan repentinamente. Donde antes solía existir una pequeña burbuja de pensamientos y emociones que llevaba el nombre de Derek, ahora había una enorme red de hilos y nudos. Y ese lugar se sentía pesado e importante, coloreando todo lo demás de una forma en la que no estaba cuando habían desaparecido.

Comenzó a reírse de nuevo, por poco desviándose del camino.

Había pensando que todo sería jodidamente complicado ahora que sus recuerdos habían vuelto, y lo gracioso era que _sí_ era complicado, pero lo volvía todo mucho más fácil.

Cuando llegó al edificio de Derek, dejó el auto estacionado descuidadamente en algún lugar que seguramente no fuera para estacionarse, y corrió hasta la puerta. Presionó los timbres junto a la puerta con toda la mano, esperando a que alguien lo dejase entrar y abriera la puerta de par en par.

La puerta de Derek estaba cerrada, y la golpeó con fuerza con la mano, sin tratar de encontrar la paciencia para recomponerse y actuar como un ser humano normal. Tenía la respiración agitada, y se sentía al borde del pánico, completamente agobiado para separar una emoción de la otra.

Pero cuando Derek abrió la puerta de par en par, con los ojos abiertos y llenos de pánico, el corazón de Stiles se detuvo por un décimo de segundo antes de tomar un ritmo extrañamente sereno.

Le sonrió a Derek, saltándole encima, obligándolo a atraparlo mientras apretaba sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura. Se estremecieron un poco mientras Stiles cerraba la puerta de un empujón, observando el rostro de Derek.

Malditamente hermoso Derek, quien era el idiota más grande del mundo, quien había vuelto la vida de Stiles infinitamente más complicada e irritante. Estúpido Derek, al que no le importaba tener que sacrificar su vida entera por los demás y cuya familia entera estaba muerta a excepción de su hermana que no soportaba vivir en Beacon Hills. Derek, quien era una parte tan importante de su vida que el montón de recuerdos relacionados a él lo aplastaban, uniendo todas las demás partes de su vida.

—Tenía tanto miedo —dijo y los brazos de Derek a su alrededor lo apretaron con más fuerza—. Viejo, tuvimos sexo _lento y romántico_. Y nos ignoramos. Y yo estaba parloteando solo en el auto después de haber sido atacado por Greg. Deseé no haberte conocido jamás porque no sabía cómo lidiar con todo lo que sentía.

Derek frunció el ceño, profundizando aquellas líneas permanentes en su entrecejo.

—Besaste el lunar detrás de mi oreja, joder. Y me sostuviste las manos por encima de la cabeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos, como si fuera algo especial para ti.

Stiles tenía pensando continuar, pero Derek no se lo permitió. Stiles estaba bastante feliz besándolo de todos modos.

—Supongo que no necesito mantener mi promesa —dijo Derek, presionando su mejilla contra la de Stiles.

—Como si lo hubieses hecho de todos modos, idiota.

Derek se echó hacia atrás y sostuvo su mirada en la suya.

—Jamás rompería una promesa.

—Lo sé —dijo Stiles, entrelazando los dedos en el cabello de Derek—. Te _conozco_.


End file.
